Spike el Casanova 2: Amor Real
by EMVARE
Summary: Despues de los Sucesos de "Spike el Casanova" el Toxico del Amor llega a manos de las dos Ponis mas importantes en Equestria, Las princesas Celestia y Luna, Ambas, Perdidamente enamoradas de Spike, ¿Que hará Spike para librarse de su amor? ¿Ambas hermanas pelearan por el Amor de Spike?, No se lo pierdan, se pondrá picante.
1. Chapter 1

Bueno, he aquí una secuela de la historia que al parecer les gustó mucho, espero la disfruten.

Sin embargo al ser esta una secuela, tendrán que leer primero "Spike el Casanova" para poder entender bien a que va.

Espero que cada persona que lea esta historia deje su propio Review, aunque sea en Anónimo, Solo quiero saber que tal está la historia a los ojos de mis queridos lectores.

Bueno, sin mas que decir, los dejo con el Primer capitulo de la secuela de "Spike el Casanova".

…

**Spike el Casanova 2**

…

La noche seguía fría en Canterlot, era navidad después de todo, debía ser frio, Todas las familias se encontraban reunidas, haciendo alguna fiesta, Los padres junto con sus hijos en la chimenea, los niños esperando a "Pony-Claus" para darle leche y galletas como agradecimiento por los regalos, los padres disfrutando de una rica cena navideña, la nieve y felicidad invadía la ciudad elegante de Canterlot.

Incluso aquellos ponis extranjeros de "Mexipony" se la pasaban bien en sus casas con TODA su familia haciendo una carne asada en el patio mientras bebían un poco de sidra y Arrojaban Fuegos artificiales como se acostumbraba allí.

Todo era paz y tranquilidad…

…Bueno…

En PonyVille, no era muy distinto, sin embargo, había un grupo de Ponis que no la pasaba tan bien…

-¡Dame a Spike maldita Zorra!- gritaba sorprendentemente alto Fluttershy mientras halaba a Spike hacia donde ella.

Todas las portadoras de los elementos de la Harmonía se peleaban por Spike.

Spike, un pequeño dragón, un pequeño dragón que había cometido el Error más grande del mundo, había hecho un tónico del amor… el cual había resultado ser un toxico del amor, el cual casualmente había sido Bebido por sus seis mejores amigas, ¿Qué suerte no?

Sin embargo, eso quedó en el pasado, Spike se las arregló para salir del aprieto, eso había ocurrido una noche antes de Navidad, Se resolvió el mismo dia, fue algo muy interesante, traumatico, y peligroso.

Después de resolver el asunto Spike le había mandado una carta a la princesa Celestia anunciándole los hechos y lo que había aprendido, y claro, un poco de lo que Pinkie decía que era limonada… limonada rosada… limonada rosada con burbujas de corazones… claro.

**Canterlot, Castillo de Canterlot**

-¡Luna!, Mira, Spike nos mando esta Limonada- Celestia saludó a su hermana.

-¿El dragón?- respondió con una interrogante Luna, un poco desconfiada de lo que un Dragón podría darle.

-Si, el dragón, fue muy amable, vamos, bebe conmigo- le pidió Celestia a su hermana, casi nunca pasaban tiempo juntas, quería arreglar eso.

-Bien, dame un vaso- pidió Luna aceptando la Limonada.

-Perfecto, ten-

Ambas miraron el Vidriar de Spike el Dragón, el "Héroe" de la ciudad de Cristal, al devolver el corazón de cristal, un hecho tan importante se merece su propio Vidriar.

Juntas, tomaron la Limonada mientras observaban fijamente a Spike, después de tomarla, Ambas soltaron el Vaso, dejando que este se rompiera en el suelo, derramando lo que quedaba de la poción…

Ambas se quedaron calladas un momento… sin embargo entraron en si y se miraron.

-Emm, hermana, tengo que… h-hacer algo- Se excusó Luna mientras salía corriendo a su alcoba.

-Si… Iba a decir lo mismo- Celestia respondió haciendo lo mismo que su hermana y correr a su alcoba.

**Habitación de Luna**

_Demonios, ¿Qué me está pasando?, debo mantener la compostura… soy una princesa maldita sea, necesito aclarar todo, esto no puede pasar, ES UN MALDITO DRAGÓN, es un avaricioso, es un monstruo gigante que escupe fuego y cuando duerme mete a Equestria en un maldito Caos…_

Luna intentaba alejar a Spike de su mente, Casi nunca lo había visto, por lo tanto no tenía idea de como era actualmente, era posible que ahora sea un dragón encima de una montaña de oro puro y joyas, aterrorizando PonyVille

No… eso era Ridiculo, si el que estaba en el Vidriar era el Dragón, entonces era un Bebé dragón, un inofensivo Bebé dragón.

Entonces… ¿Por qué se estaba sintiendo asi?, no podía desear hacer cosas indebidas con un Bebé dragón, eso era Anormal, debía encontrar una solución.

**Habitación de Celestia**

_Bien, calmate Celly, lo que sientes es un Raro flechazo repentino con el Pequeño asistente de tu protegida, eso es todo, no hay que Sobre actuar, solo hay que… hay que… h-h-ay q-que…_

-¡Guardias!- Gritó celestia

Sus guardias personales no tardaron mucho en aparecer, asustado por lo que celestia quisiera decirles.

-¡Si Princesa!- dijeron los dos al Unísono

-Quiero que me traigan al pequeño dragón que nos envió la carta mas reciente, ¡RAPIDO!-

-¡Si princesa!- Los guardias acataron las ordenes rápidamente para después salir corriendo a avisarle a todos Los guardias que Arresten y traigan ante la princesa al Dragón.

**Sala del Castillo**

Discord… el dragonequs mas atractivo de todos paseaba flotando por la gran sala del Castillo de canterlot, se libre puede ser divertido, sin embargo serlo a condición de no usar sus poderes para otra cosa que no sea pacifico era algo un poco, MUY aburrido, asi que generalmente se entretenía molestando a Celestia o durmiendo un poco en la Habitación de Luna, o Tal vez confundiéndola posándose a su lado en la mañana mientras duerme, para que cuando se despierte decirle que lo de anoche estuvo divino, Le encantaba su cara de "QUE DEMONIOS HICE AYER" era Hilarante…

Sin embargo el espíritu pudo escuchar el grito de celestia, y a sus guardias personales corriendo hacia su habitación, se preguntaba en lo profundo que era lo que quería decirles, al parecer estaba enojada, o exaltada…

El espíritu también notó los cristales de vaso rotos en el suelo, y algo que parecía un liquido Rosado… Oh, con que eso pasa…

Al parecer alguien le había dado a la princesa Luna y/o Celestia un poco de Toxico de Amor.. hehehe… eso sería genial…

**Continuara…**

**Bien, volviendo a escribir en Fanfictión después de un buen tiempo, espero disfruten y sigan la historia, esta repito es una secuela, asi que si no has leído la primera parte, te recomiendo hacerlo, esta en mi Perfil.**

**Deja tus Reviews, deléitame con tu opinión.**

**-EmVaRE**


	2. Chapter 2

**Spike el Casanova: Amor Real**

**PonyVille/Biblioteca**

-Bien Spike, ¿Listo para la fiesta navideña?, Pinkie se esforzó mucho para hacerte esto, no debemos llegar tarde- Twilight le decía a Spike mientras este bajaba de la escalera.

-Bien estoy listo, ¿Nos vamos?- Spike tenía un Smoking que Rarity le había hecho especialmente a el, no tenía nada de especial, Solo era un pequeño traje nuevo, pero después de que les contó su "Pequeña" aventura accidental, tuvo que disculparse, no pasó mucho para que lo disculparan, después de todo, no había sido su culpa, ellas habían bebido el líquido, y también se habían comportado como unas Psicópatas durante casi tres días, de alguna forma cada una se disculpó con Spike; Sería el primero de la fila en la temporada de Cidra, Pinkie le organizó una fiesta para navidad, Rarity le dio un Smoking gratis, Rainbow lo llevaría a ver a Los Wonderbolts cuando vinieran a Cloudsdale, y Twilight… bueno… Le regaló un libro.

-Bien vamos, después tendrás que terminar tu libro, ¿lo has Leído?-

-Eh… si, si lo he leído, "tener cuidado con las pociones que creas", Buen título para un libro-

-He, si, lo compré pensando en ti-

-No se si alegrarme o preocuparme-

Ambos partieron a la fiesta en "Sugar Cube Corner" Pinkie no paraba de hablar de la fiesta, la cual era de Gala, Ni Spike ni Twilight se podían imaginar una fiesta de Pinkie pie elegante, pero sin duda sería buena, Pinkie pie no podría hacer algo malo, bueno, sí que podía, pero una fiesta mala Nunca.

Se podía divisar la fiesta a lo lejos, La biblioteca no estaba tan cerca de la pastelería, Sin embargo, Spike no pensaba en eso, Spike estaba perdido en pensamientos dudosos, Sentía que algo malo pasaría esa noche, Solo esperaba que fuera un Sentimiento de culpa, Culpa combinada con el olor a Humillación de lo que podría pasar si algo malo pasaba en la fiesta… o tal vez solo era hambre.

Por fin, Llegaron a la fiesta navideña que Pinkie pie le había organizado a Spike, en la puerta los esperaba Pinkie, con una sonrisa, Un vestido color Lila, algo extraño, no Rosa, y un peinado recogido, algo parecido a cuando fueron a Appleloosa, Se veía bien.

-¡Hola!, Estoy feliz de que hayan podido llegar, los esperábamos, Entren- Pinkie les abría la puerta del establecimiento para que puedan ver un salón de fiestas muy diferente a las fiestas que Pinkie suele hacer, De hecho, TODO Sugar Cube Corner se veía diferente, Parecía mas grande, Mas elegante, con una banda de Canterlot tocando.

(watch?v=-1KMTa48i1E)

Eran de las fiestas que Spike mas disfrutaba, aunque le gustaba festejar a lo grande y bailar solo como un perdedor, le gustaba mas estar sentado con sus amigas y el hablando en una mesa con mantel, le gustaba la elegancia.

El salón de fiestas estaba completamente lleno de Ponis de PonyVille, todos vistiendo trajes elegantes, Estaba la familia Apple, Caramel, el doctor junto con Derpy, Snips, Snails, Cheerilee junto con Big Macintosh, y muchos Ponis que no conocía personalmente.

Pinkie pie, Twilight y el, se sentaron a lado de sus amigas en una mesa, Todas tenían Ropas elegantes, no le sorprendió que usaran la misma de la gala, bueno, a excepción de Rarity la cual tenía un vestido Azul marino con bordes celestes y unos cuantos diamantes, se veía hermosa como siempre a los ojos de Spike, se sentó a su lado, con corazones en los ojos.

Rainbow notó esto, y no pudo evitar que se le saliera un chiste

-Wow Spike, ¿no has tenido suficiente?- dijo con una carcajada.

Todas sus amigas y Spike inmediatamente se sonrojaron, Preferían no recordar nada de eso.

Y pensar que el primer beso de Spike fue por parte de Fluttershy, demonios, eso hacía muy difícil que Spike se sintiera comodo en la mesa, pero prefería no recordarlo, es decir, Solo fue una noche… bueno, fueron varias noches de pasión accidental, no pasaba nada, tenía la madurez para enfrentar eso.

Pinkie pie decidió acabar con el silencio

-¡Vamos Spike!, Ve al escenario, esta es tu fiesta, debes darle a todos una linda bienvenida… creo que todos ya saben la aventura que tuviste, asi que evita hablar del tema- dijo con un pequeño guiño en el ojo.

-Oh, si, Esta bien- Spike se paró de la mesa y caminó hacia el Escenario.

Si tenía suerte, nadie recordaría lo sucedido, Bueno, Si las CMC no hubieran escrito un articulo suyo… casualmente dedicado a todo el periódico explicando detalladamente como "Cortejó" a cada uno de los elementos de la harmonía, entonces no se acordarían, Endemoniadas niñas.

Subió al escenario, la banda aun tocando, Tomó el micrófono y lo golpeó suavemente con un dedo para poder revisar si estaba encendido.

-¿Hola?, ¿esta encendido?- se oyó por todo Sugar Cube Corner.

-Bueno… hola, soy Spike, gracias a todos por venir- Dijo con una sonrisa, cada uno le sonreía.

-¡UUUUH, SPIKE!- Algún sujeto del fondo gritó, inmediatamente todos empezaron a Aplaudir.

-¡Cuéntanos como te acostaste con las portadoras!-

"_Demonios"_

Si, imaginaba que pedirían eso, Aunque le parecía un poco fuera de lugar, en una fiesta de gala, Vió a sus amigas en la mesa todas con la cabeza baja, todas excepto Pinkie pie… Spike pudo notar algo extraño en Pinkie pie, miraba sorprendida a la nada…

De repente… Su cola… Su cola se agitó.

Ella, asustada, volteó hacia la ventana del techo para ver las estrellas, empezó a Escucharse a lo lejos el sonido de un helicóptero, hace mucho que no veía uno, Sin embargo su cola se agitó, eso era malo.

-¡TODOS SALGAN DE ESTA AREA, RAPIDO!- Pinkie gritó a Todos los Ponis, Todos la miraron asustados, sin embargo le hicieron caso y corrieron hacia el escenario, alejándose de la Zona de las mesas.

Segundos después de que todos se hayan retirado de la Zona, El helicóptero penetró el edificio desde arriba, Junto con Guardias de la Realeza Unicornios bajando por cuerdas apuntando sus cuernos a Spike.

-¿Qué significa esto?- Exigió Spike un explicación.

-Spike el Dragón, Tenemos una orden de arresto en contra de usted- dijo el líder de los guardias, mientras invocaba un conjuro para que Las manos de Spike se vieran esposadas.

-¡Hey aléjense de él!- gritó Rainbow dash volando hacia ellos, Sin embargo Applejack la detuvo sujetándole la cola.

-No Rainbow, Dejame arreglar esto, seguro es un error, si agredes a alguien será peor- Explico Spike mientras subía al Helicoptero

-Volveré para la cena-

El helicóptero Despegó, dejando a todos Confundidos, no hubo heridos por suerte, Sin embargo, Se habían llevado a Spike, Todos se fueron, la fiesta se había arruinado, Twilight corrió rápido a su casa, Quería una explicación de la Princesa sobre ese mal entendido.

-Owlowicius, Dame un pergamino y una Pluma, Por favor.-

Rapidamente su Buho le dio las cosas y ella empezó a escribir.

"_Querida princesa Celestia_

_Me dirijo a usted con el mayor respeto que puedo, Preguntandole acerca del reciente arresto de mi asistente, Spike, ¿Qué está pasando?, espero una respuesta inmediata."_

No quería ser grosera, sin embargo estaba enojada, no quería que le pasara algo a su Asistente.

**Canterlot/Castillo**

Los guardias habían puesto una bolsa en la cabeza de Spike, Era un prisionero, no tardaron mucho en llegar al castillo, en donde la princesa los esperaba en la sala.

-Su alteza, aquí está el dragón, Como ordenó-

-Gracias, has hecho un buen trabajo, pueden retirarse-

-Si su alteza-

Los guardias se retiraron dejando solos al Dragón y a la princesa.

-¿Princesa?, ¿Qué está pasando?- Spike estaba confundido, no recordaba haber hecho algo que amerite una Audiencia con la Princesa, en forma de prisionero.

-Oh… nada importante Spike, Tenía que hacer algo para que te trajeran lo mas Rápido posible, ¿Cómo sería si no fuera con una orden de Arresto?-

Spike intentaba hallar sentido en las palabras de la princesa, sin embargo, solo le parecían las palabras de una loca obsesionada.

-Bien, Spike, como te notó muy callado, te seré sincera, Te quedaras aquí para siempre, nos casaremos, formaremos una familia y ambos seremos reyes.-

…

…

Hacía mucho que Spike no corría así, Estaba corriendo por todo el castillo de canterlot, De la habitación de la princesa logró llegar a la sala principal, en donde se resbaló y calló al suelo por un extraño liquido el cual se encontraba Derramado en el suelo.

Spike, solo al verlo, notó que tenía algo extraño.

Ese maldito liquido rosa le había causado mas que un problema.

-…Demonios…-

**Continuara…**

**Espero este nuevo capitulo, un poco mas largo que el anterior guste a la gente, me sorprendió el numero de Reviews que tuvo el primer capitulo, Gracias por sus palabras camaradas, esperen el nuevo Capitulo pronto.**

**Dejen sus comentarios compadres**

**-EmVaRE**


	3. Chapter 3

**Spike el Casanova: Amor Real**

En la noche de canterlot, se podía notar la silueta de un pequeño dragón corriendo despavoridamente como si su vida dependiera de ello, Bueno, prácticamente así era, si no corría Celestia lo atraparía y de ella no escaparía.

No quería eso, ya había pasado por aquello una vez, y de por si fue perturbante, haber besado prácticamente a todas sus amigas, a todas ellas, no se sentía especialmente mal por ello, de hecho en cierto punto lo había disfrutado, sin embargo se sentía culpable al haberse prácticamente aprovechado de la inconciencia de sus amigas en el momento de la "Acción"

Sin embargo, eso no era lo que le preocupaba, ¿Qué pasaría si se daban cuenta? Hubo mucho problema en Ponyville con sus amigas, con la prensa y con los demás ponis que no conocía, ¿Ahora como sería? "¡Un dragón casanova abusa de las princesas, extra, extra!"

No podía dejar que eso pasara, debía evitar que la gente se enterara, y en una ciudad como canterlot, con gente tan refinada, la noticia no se tomaría bien.

Pero por lo tanto debía evitar ser atrapado por la princesa, como la noche era fría el dragón tenía algo de frio, dejó de correr hacia unos minutos, se había detenido a respirar ya que se había alejado mucho del castillo, y al parecer Celestia no lo seguiría, tenía suerte de que en canterlot no había una gran extención de bosques, se hubiera perdido en uno si asi fuera.

Estaba completamente solo, era muy tarde, y suponía que en noche buena en canterlot no habría mucha celebración, a decir verdad, la ciudad parecía desierta, de hecho, no había ninguna luz.

Spike caminó por el camino en medio de los locales y tiendas refinadas de canterlot, ningún ruido en absoluto, ni siquiera fuegos artificiales del pequeño barrio de Mexipony.

El frio se intensificó, con solo un Smoking que lo protegía un poco del frio, el pequeño dragón se acostó en una banca del parque central de canterlot, intentando dormir un poco, la mañana siguiente tendría que buscar la manera para que la Princesa Celestia deje de estar enamorada de el.

…Cerró los ojos…

El cansancio lo dominó fácilmente, intentó relajarse, pero el frio, era demasiado duro y crudo.

De repente…

…el frio se fue…

Spike abrió los ojos, sorprendido, un frio que parecía empeorar a cada latido, de repente se fue, se levantó de la banca, y notó que de hecho, en el parque central de canterlot, ya no nevaba, ya no hacía frio, ni siquiera había nubes en el cielo, solo estrellas… y una Luna llena muy Linda…

Spike se sentó en la banca, era imposible que una noche fría y nevada cambie asi de repente, era ilógico.

Ilógico.

-¡Exacto!- Spike se dijo a si mismo, eso debía ser un sueño, se había quedado dormido, un poco extraño, Nunca había estado consiente en un sueño, usualmente tenía sueños en los que salvaba a Rarity de una quimera, dragón, etc.

Sin embargo en ese sueño no estaba Rarity, no había nada de hecho, solo unas bancas, una fuente, el cielo lleno de estrellas y la Luna.

-Hermoso sueño, Spike el dragón.- Una voz femenina un poco Rasposa habló en su oído haciéndole estremecerse y saltar de la sorpresa.

Spike, que ahora se encontraba en el suelo, respirando fuerte y mirando sorprendido a la princesa Luna, quien estaba sentada elegantemente en la banca de donde Spike se había caído.

-¿Princesa Luna?- preguntó Spike levantándose y volviéndose a sentar, ignoraba por completo que Luna, había tomado tanta poción como Celestia.

-¿Sorprendido de verme?, ¿Dragón?- Preguntó tal vez un poco indignada.

-Oh… si, de hecho, un poco, usualmente no sueño con princesas- Spike se apresuró a responder, no quería ser grosero, pero sabía que solo era su imaginación.

-Te entiendo, tampoco suelo visitar dragones, Sin embargo, Tu eres especial- La princesa Luna cada vez se acercaba más a Spike.

-¿Lo soy?-

-Vaya que si. ¿Tienes algún problema en tu mente?-

Spike se sorprendió un poco, ¿Cómo lo sabía?, Sin embargo, después de analizarlo, ella era prácticamente parte de el, Suponía que desahogarse con sus propios pensamientos sería útil, tal vez lo ayude aplanear su siguiente paso.

-De hecho princesa, si, hay algo que me molesta-

-¿Puedes contarme?-

-Si, La princesa… Celestia, ha tomado una poción del amor, de alguna forma u otra, ella está enamorada de mí, aun no me explico cómo, Quiero remediar eso, ¿Hay alguna forma alternativa, además de tomar un cabello de su melena para deshechizarla?- Spike tomó aire después de tal explicación.

La princesa Luna intentó comprender eso, ¿Una poción del amor?, ¿su hermana se había enamorado de SU amado gracias a una poción del amor?, Eso tenía que ser una broma, eso tenía que ser Arreglado, pero conociendo a Celestia, no dejaría ir a Spike si creía estar enamorada de el, Era toda una paradoja.

-Spike, te recomiendo ir a ver a… Discord, si o si él sabe más de estas cosas que yo, sabrá como deshechizar a la princesa, ojala no sea demasiado tarde-

-¿Demasiado tarde?, ¿tarde para que?-

-Lo lamento, el tiempo se agota, y si pierdo un momento más, no podré hacer esto-

-¿Hacer que?, ¿Qué pasa?-

Sin pestañar o decir otra palabra, Luna se abalanzó hacia Spike, besándolo apasionadamente, apoyándose en la banca mientras lo hace para mayor libertad de movimiento.

Spike, abrió los ojos sorprendido, nunca había hecho eso, besar a la princesa en un sueño, maldita sea, debía tener una maldita mente sucia, Sin embargo, solo era un sueño, nada comparado con lo que había vivido hace algunos días.

Pero, se sentía tan real, Spike había empezado a corresponder el abrazo y el Beso, no hacía daño a nadie experimentar, es decir, nadie en su sano juicio desperdiciaría una oportunidad así, La princesa nunca se daría cuenta, solo era un sueño.

-Gracias Princesa- dijo terminando el beso

La princesa Luna solo asintió y se alejó, las nubes, la nieve, el frio, volviendo a cada paso que ella daba, cuando por fin, la Princesa se desvaneció a lo lejos, Spike se quedó sentado en una banca del parque central en medio de una tormenta de nieve.

Por lo menos sabía lo que tenía que hacer, debía buscar a Discord, debía evitar a la princesa, curarla, evitar que las personas se enteren y volver a casa… pan comido.

Spike, salió del parque, aún era de noche, sin embargo, sabía a donde tenía que dirigirse, el jardín de Canterlot, Discord se paseaba allí a menudo, ¡tenía que averiguar cómo quitar ese maldito hechizo de la princesa!

**Continuara…**

**Hola a todos, gracias por la espera, dejen sus Reviews compadres, díganme que les pareció, denme ideas, bla bla, Espero completamente su apoyo.**

**Saben, me sorprendí mucho al ver la cantidad de Reviews que tenemos en los primeros dos capítulos, al parecer la historia Si está gustando, bueno, eso es lo que busco, denme sus opiniones.**

**Los dejo con una Linda canción.**

**(watch?v=Wbr5Dk5gy-s)**

**-EmVaRE**


	4. Chapter 4

**Spike el Casanova: Amor Real**

Hablar con Discord, hablar con Discord, demonios, ¿Cómo haría eso?, Luna lo decía como si fuera cualquier cosa, Spike después de aquel "Sueño" que había tenido con la princesa Luna, sabía que tenía que correr de nuevo al castillo, con algo de suerte, Celestia no lo encontraría y podría escabullirse al patio en donde Discord todas las noches paseaba a la luz de la luna.

Así que el pequeño dragón se apuró a llegar al Castillo de las princesas, el mismo del cual había huido hace algunas horas, Spike sentía que si seguía corriendo así no tardaría en tener la mejor condición física de Equestria, Sin embargo, su pequeña broma mental no pude evitar que algo le recordara a lo que la Princesa Luna le había dicho.

"Ojalá que no sea tarde"

¿A que quería referirse?, ¿la poción tenía algún efecto secundario en los seres inmortales?, bueno, no tenía caso romperse la cabeza por eso, no sacaría la información del cielo, tenía que preguntarle a Discord.

Spike, ya podía ver el castillo a lo lejos, no tardaría mucho en llegar, Si se apresuraba podría ver desde el jardín a las princesas, no podía evitar pensar, ¿Qué pasaría si decide quedarse con una? Con cual sea, tendría poder…

¡Que demonios estaba pensando!

Bueno, Luna ya lo había besado, en un sueño, pero lo había hecho, y desde que tenía memoria, ella podía meterse en los sueños, eso significaba que…

¡Oh no!, ¡Luna había bebido también la poción del amor!, eso era muy inconveniente, Ahora tenía a las dos Ponis mas poderosas (Políticamente hablando) en toda equestria, tenía un gran problema.

Por fin, Spike había llegado al castillo de canterlot, ahora mismo se encontraba escondido entre las sombras a lado de la puerta principal del castillo, intentando arrastrarse en las paredes para llegar al jardín trasero.

Al ver hacia arriba, podía ver la Silueta de la Princesa Celestia en la ventana, mentiría si dijera que no podía oír lo que decía, se encontraba gritando, usando la voz tradicional de canterlot, nunca en su vida había visto a la princesa usando esa voz, al parecer le estaba gritando a los guardias que lo habían escoltado por dejarlo escapar.

-¡Lo quiero aquí, en este instante!- La princesa estaba molesta, y al parecer, los guardias, no acostumbrados a recibir ese tipo de trato de la princesa solo asentían atemorizados.

-¡Y si no me lo traen en este instante, considérense muertos!- Spike se atragantó con su propia lengua, Celestia se comportaba como una perra total, solo por el, no sabía si sentirse halagado o asustado, ya que los guardias ahora lo buscarían con desesperación.

Spike había llegado al jardín, estaba obscuro, solo iluminado con una pequeña luz en un faro en medio del jardín, No había nadie, eso le sorprendió un poco, en los informes que Celestia le había mandado a Twilight sobre el comportamiento de Discrod siempre decía que se pasaba la mitad del día y toda la noche en el jardín.

**En la habitación de Celestia**

Los guardias ya habían dejado la habitación, asustados por la actitud de Celestia, La princesa, que usualmente estaba calmada y con buen humor, ahora mismo se sentía mal, Spike había huido de ella, la había abandonado, cuando ella le ofreció poder, inmortalidad, etc.

Un pequeño sonido en la ventana la sacó de sus pensamientos, parecían pequeñas garras raspando suavemente la ventana, Posiblemente Spike, que se había arrepentido y volvía con ella, La princesa se apresuró a abrir la cortina para encontrarse con Spike, sin embargo no era Spike.

-¿Un Buho?- Murmuró mientras abría la ventana para que entrara.

Owlowiscious entro y se paró en el escritorio, dejando un pergamino encima y volando de regreso a Ponyville.

La princesa se extrañó de esto, sin embargo recordó que su alumna Twilight tenía un búho, por lo tanto a falta de Spike, era probable que le quería decir algo por medio de un pergamino.

Celestia desenrolló el pergamino y empezó a leer.

"_Me dirijo a usted con el mayor respeto que puedo, Preguntandole acerca del reciente arresto de mi asistente, Spike, ¿Qué está pasando?, espero una respuesta inmediata"_

Celestia terminó de leer, enrolló el pergamino, y lo quemó en la chimenea, ninguna poni le quitaría a su pretendiente.

**Jardín del castillo**

Spike, estaba a punto de rendirse y empezar a idear algo para poder comunicarse con Zecora por algún consejo, sin embargo notó en el jardín algo exraño, algo que no hubiera notado si no se hubiera puesto a pensar en los informes de Celestia.

En medio del jardín, a lado de la entrada del laberinto, se encontraba…

La estatua de Discord.

-¿Q-q-que demonios?- Spike murmuró para si mismo, esto no podía ser, debía ser una broma de mal gusto.

¡De repente, la estatua empezó a temblar, las grietas empezaron a hacerse con un brillo y Explotó!, eso había sido raro, pero mas que nada, ruidoso, Spike se preocupó mas por eso.

Una niebla densa, color morado empezó a posarse en los pies del dragón, y un Discord atacado de la risa se hizo presente en medio de toda la niebla.

Spike quien aún tenía un ataque de nervios, al ver destrozadas las esperanzas y que hayan aparecido así tan de repente lo perturbó un poco.

-¡Hahahahaha!, debiste ver tu cara- Discord no dejaba de Reír

Spike se molestó un poco, sin embargo, su molestia empezó a ser Preocupación cuando pudo notar que los guardias, avisados por el ruido de la estatua explotando corrían hacia el jardín.

Los guardias llegaron, sin poder darle a Spike o a Discord oportunidad de esconderse, sin embargo, solo se le quedaron viendo a un punto entre Discord y Spike, el punto de donde había venido la explosión.

-¿Qué fue eso?- preguntó un guardia a su compañero

-No lo se, Ve a revisar-

El guardia corrió hacia el lugar en donde antes se encontraba la estatua de Discrod.

Spike intentó quitarse para que el Guardia no chocara con el, sin embargo Discrod le hizo señas para que no se moviera, así lo hizo, el Guardia, que al principio parecía que chocaría con Spike, simplemente lo atravesó como si Spike fuera una simple nube de humo que se desvanecía y se rehacía, fue una sensación extraña.

-No, no está aquí, debe ser solo una broma de Discord, mejor vamos a la ciudad, seguro que el dragón está por allí-

Su compañero asintió y ambos guardias se fueron del lugar, dejando a Discrod y Spike solos.

-¿Qué demonios pasó?, ¿Por qué no nos vieron?-

Discord se limitó a sonreír –No soy idiota, Nos saqué de la realidad, para poder hablar a gusto- Se acercó al oído de Spike

-Se lo que has hecho Pillin-

-¿Lo sabes?-

-Oh, claro que lo se- Discord voló por los aires con fuegos artificiales de fondo.

-"Spike el Casanova", Aun tengo el periódico en mi poder- Discrod empezó a Reir mientras sacaba de la nada el periódico de "Gabby Gums"

-"Spike, el dragón que conquistó a los 6 Elementos de la harmonía, sin sudar una gota, Pero la pregunta es, ¿Cuánto habrán sudado ellas?"- Leía Discord en una carcajada.

-¡Basta!, He venido por algún consejo, no para que te rías de mi-

-Oh, está bien, no te preocupes, ¿Qué quieres saber?-

-¿Sabes lo de las princesas?-

-Haha, claro que si, Me pregunto cuanto sudaran ellas-

-Si si si, claro, ahora, ¿Cómo lo detengo?-

Discord dejó de reír.

-El problema, no es detenerlas a ellas… el problema… es detenerte a ti-

-¿A que te refieres?, yo no me aprovecharé de ninguna situación-

-Bueno, eso lo pudiste haber probado hace algunas horas, cuando jugabas con la lengua de la Princesa Lunita-

-Ah… yo…-

-Hahaha, No tienes que dar explicaciones, NINGUN dragon hasta la fecha ha podido resistir la avaricia-

-¿avaricia?- preguntó Spike un poco confundido

-Exacto, tu avaricia de dragón, la codicia que solo un dragón puede poseer, es por eso que usualmente piensas en "Que pasaría si", es por eso que no alejaste a la princesa Luna cuando empezó a besarte, es por eso que contemplaste muchas veces quedarte con Rarity cuando estaba locamente enamorada de ti, tu codicia de dragón.-

Spike nunca había pensado e eso, tenía razón, la avaricia de un dragón no solo era con Joyas o diamantes.

-¿Qué debo hacer?- Spike le preguntó esperanzado con la simple idea de que Discord pueda darle una solución.

-Mmh…- Discord se tomó su tiempo para responder.

Spike lo miraba un poco impaciente, no sabía como detener todo eso, tenía varias cosas en la cabeza ahora mismo, si no encontraba pronto una solución Celestia se volvería loca, ejecutaría a los guardias, y haría varias cosas que llevaría a Equestria a la Ruina.

-¿Y bien?-

Discord lo miró un poco preocupado.

-…No lo se…-

**Continuara…**

**No se contengan, digame ¿Qué tal les pareció?, espero sus reviews compadres, no lo olviden.**

**Sigan la historia hermanos, se pondrá buena.**

**-EmVaRE**


	5. Chapter 5

**Spike el casanova: Amor real**

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?- Spike ahora estaba confundido, más que confundido, molesto, no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, el espíritu del caos, no lo ayudaría.

-Simplemente no lo sé, nunca había pasado algo así- respondió Discord con sarcasmo e indiferencia -No creo que puedas arrancar un trozo de cabello de cualquiera de las princesas-

-¿Cualquiera?, ¿de qué hablas?, solo Celestia está bajo el hechizo-

Discord rio un poco -¿En serio crees eso?, vi el "Sueño" que tuviste con la Princesa Luna, aunque parecía más controlada, estaba completamente rendida a tus pies-.

Spike nos sabía que pensar, era cierto, había olvidado que Luna podía meterse en los sueños de la gente, ahora también tendría que preocuparse por la otra princesa, la situación no mejoraba en lo absoluto.

-¿Tienes alguna sugerencia?, ¡vamos, eres el espíritu del caos maldita sea!-

-Por extraño que parezca, no puedo remediar esto con magia, esto solo puede ser remediado normalmente o con magia blanca, y no la poseo, y de hecho el único que llegó a poseer ese tipo de magia fue ese tal "Star Swirl el barbudo", y como sabrás… está muerto-

-¿No hay otro poni con ese tipo de magia?-

-Mmh, ¿Quién te ayudó la última vez que te metiste en problemas?-

-Una cebra llamada Zecora-.

-Oh cierto, la "Chaman", Aunque ella no posea magia blanca, tiene algo muy parecido-

-¿Qué cosa?-

-Vudú, la misma magia que creó la poción del amor- terminó Discord.

Un grupo de murciélagos pasaron cerca de la cabeza de Spike, el cual instintivamente se agachó, al levantarse de nuevo para responderle al espíritu, vio que no había nadie, Discord se había ido.

-Bueno, por lo menos me dijo que debía hacer, debo pedirle ayuda a Zecora-

Spike caminó sigilosamente hacia una esquina oscura del castillo, no quería ser visto, ya que Discord se había ido es probable que haya vuelto a la realidad y podían verlo.

-_Pss, Spike…- _La voz de Discord parecía fantasmal a lado de su oído.

Spike se sobresaltó mucho, pensaba que se había ido.

-¿Discord?-

-_Por aquí…- _La voz parecía alejarse de su oído y acercarse a la fuente que se encontraba en el centro del patio.

Spike corrió a la fuente, Discord parecía quererle mostrar algo.

Se asomó a la fuente, sin embargo, solo vio su propio reflejo, la voz había desaparecido, no había señal, algún indicio de Discord… o eso pensaba.

Sin previo aviso, Spike sintió un empujón desde atrás, impulsándolo hacia la fuente, Spike se cubrió la cabeza pensando que se estrellaría con el fondo (el cual no estaba nada hondo) de la fuente.

Cual fue su sorpresa al notar que al estrellarse con la fuente, solo sintió que salió de un lago, de hecho, así fue, al sumergirse dentro de la fuente al mismo tiempo salió del lago a pocos kilómetros de la casa de Zecora.

Eso fue una de las cosas más extrañas que jamás le habían pasado en toda su corta vida, Sin embargo fue útil ya que el maldito Discord literalmente le había dado un pequeño empujón en su camino al bosque Everfree de Ponyville.

Spike rápidamente salió del lago y corrió hacia la dirección en donde se supone que esté la casa de Zecora, tenía que ser rápido, si no lo era, bueno, la princesa mataría a esos pobres guardias, seguramente también Luna caería en la desesperación y juntas no podrían ser nada bueno.

Sin embargo, Spike oyó un sonido detrás de el, empezó a sudar frio y rápidamente se detuvo en seco volteando para ver a quien sea que lo estaba siguiendo.

No vio nada, solo un bosque oscuro y frio, con algo de niebla.

Volvió a voltear a su camino, esta vez no vio el camino en donde se supone que esta la casa de Zecora, de hecho, no podía visualizar nada, solo niebla, niebla espesa y negra… espera, ¿Niebla negra?, ¿eso era posible?.

Al aspirar la niebla, empezó a toser descontroladamente, eso no era niebla, ¡Era humo!

Corrió aún más rápidamente hacia la casa de Zecora, algo no estaba bien, nada bien, no era normal que haya un incendio en el bosque, nadie se atrevía a acampar allí, nadie ignoraría las leyendas, los monstruos y los posibles fantasmas.

Se estaba acercando a la casa, podía divisarla, bueno, una parte, solo podía divisar el humo negro encima de los arboles, todo empezaba a tener sentido, sin embargo no era bueno.

Se hizo espacio entre los arboles y finalmente llegó… las lagrimas salieron de sus ojos, calló de rodillas, empezó a sollozar sin control, no podía creerlo…

La casa de Zecora… se encontraba incendiándose en medio del bosque, la mayoría del techo ya estaba destruido, no había nada que hacer, la casa ya estaba perdida, sin embargo eso no fue lo que causó el shock del Dragon.

Lo que lo causó… fue el cuerpo de Zecora tirado en frente de la casa, con una daga en el pecho junto con una nota atravesada junto con la espada en la cual se podía leer...

"_No me quitaras a Spike… __**Dulces sueños**__"_

Firmado solo con una "Luna"

**Continuara…**

**Espero sinceramente que me perdonen por tardarme 4 dias mas de lo habitual en actualizar, Acostumbro a actualizar cada lunes, y eso seguirá, este mismo lunes esperen el siguiente capitulo.**

**Comenten que les pareció el giro.**

**-EmVaRE**


	6. Chapter 6

**Spike el casanova: Amor Real**

* * *

Las horas pasaron, el fuego ya se había disipado, Spike, el cual había dejado de sollozar hace como una hora, ahora se encontraba cavando un pozo en la tierra para darle un funeral digno a la antigua maestra de Twilight, aun no podía creerlo, hasta ahora Luna había sido la más "normal" de las dos princesas, ¿Cómo era posible que haya asesinado por el?, ¿Qué pasaría ahora, si se lograban librar del hechizo, Luna tendría que pagar?.

Todo era muy confuso, sin embargo luego pensaría en eso, ahora tenía que enterrar el cuerpo sin vida de Zecora y volver con Twilight para pensar en su siguiente movimiento, tal vez ella pueda hacer algo con el hechizo.

Al pensar en eso, el cuerpo de Zecora sin vida llegó a su mente de nuevo, recordó los momentos que había pasado con ella, los cuales no eran muchos, sin embargo, los pocos momentos eran especiales, aunque primero le temió, aunque ella llegó a odiarlo, eran amigos, no podía terminar así.

-Lo lamento Zecora, por favor, perdóname, no sabía que esto podría llegar a pasar- Spike habló solo, sabía que Zecora no lo podía oír, sin embargo quería desahogarse, quería dejar en claro que no había rencores.

-Sabes, pase lo que pase, juro que tu muerte no será en vano, te juro que algo bueno saldrá de esto, no solo salvar mi pellejo-

Había terminado de enterrar a Zecora, le había puesto una roca arriba de donde la enterró en forma de lapida en donde decía "Zecora, descansa"

Listo, ahora debía correr, nuevamente, tenía que llegar rápidamente a la biblioteca para comunicarle a Twilight lo sucedido, seguro que Twilight podría ayudarlo de alguna forma, si se daba prisa podría llegar en algunos minutos.

* * *

**Biblioteca**

Twilight estaba preocupada, mas que preocupada, su búho había llegado hace algunas horas y la princesa todavía no le contestaba, eso era extraño ya que la princesa solía enviarle su respuesta inmediatamente, aunque, ¿Cómo lo haría? Spike ya no está, así que tendría que buscar alguna manera alterna de enviarle cartas.

¿En que estaba pensando? odiaba cuando su mente se ponía a divagar.

Si la princesa no contestaba rápidamente se vería obligada a ir a canterlot y pedir una audiencia real.

De repente, el sonido de la puerta siendo golpeada rápidamente la sacó de sus pensamientos, ¿Serían los guardias de la princesa dándole su carta de respuesta?.

Rápidamente trotó hacia la puerta y la abrió.

-¿Spike?- preguntó sorprendida

-Hola Twilight- saludó Spike rápidamente mientras se apresuraba en entrar y cerrar la puerta.

-¿Qué pasa?, ¿no estabas en canterlot?, ¿Por qué te arrestaron?- Twilight tenía mil preguntas, sin embargo pocas podrían ser contestadas.

-Eeeee… no lo se, bueno, al parecer Celestia y Luna están enamoradas de mi-

-¿¡Qué!?-

-No puedes culparlas- Spike intentó agregar un poco de humor a la situación, algo un poco imposible.

-¿De qué hablas?... ¡Una poción del amor!, ¡Spike! ¿no aprendiste la lección?-

-¡Claro que si!- Spike se defendió

-¿Entonces?-

-No lo se, creo que Pinkie pie les envió la poción del amor pensando aun que era ponche-

…

-En fin, tengo que comunicarte algo Twilight, será mejor que te sientes, ya que esto será duro-

Twilight obedeció y se sentó, no se podía imaginar que cosa era tan impactante como para que le pidiera que se sentara.

-Zecora falleció- Spike lo soltó rápido, asi sería mas fácil de asimilar.

…

Al parecer no funcionó ya que Twilight se quedó con un rostro sin expresión mientras miraba a la nada

-Twilight, se que es difícil de asimilar pero…-

-¡Zecora murió, claro que es difícil de asimilar, ¿Cómo?!-

-Eh… creo que Luna la asesinó...-

Bien hecho Spike, otra noticia impactante

Twilight esta vez no se quedó inexpresiva, ahora estaba algo melancólica

-¿Luna?- preguntó con voz apagada.

-Si, y estoy seguro que este, será el primer lugar que buscaran cuando se den cuenta de que no estoy en el castillo, asi que por favor, tienes que ayudarme-

-¿Ayudarte?, ¿Cómo nos detuviste la ultima vez?-

-Con un mechon de cabello de cada una de ustedes, pero no puedo hacerlo con las princesas, Discord dijo que con algo de "Magia blanca" se arreglaría-

-Magia blanca, Spike, eso ya no existe, el secreto de la magia blanca murió con Star…-

-Lo se, lo se, sin embargo debe haber alguna forma ¿no crees?-

-Tal vez… estuve estudiando en un hechizo, dicen que fue la obra sin terminar de Star Swirl el barbudo, no lo he leído, el único libro de esta biblioteca que no he leído completo, me he enfocado en el hechizo más complejo de todos-

-¿Cuál sería ese?-

-Star Swirl le llamó_ "Renacimiento", _Se supone que debe traer muertos a la vida, sin embargo, nunca terminó el hechizo-.

-¿Quieres decir que podrías traer Zecora devuelta a la vida?- preguntó Spike emocionado

-¿No me escuchaste?, el hechizo no está completo, no se lo que podría pasar-

-Debes intentarlo-

Twilight lo pensó un poco, es cierto, debía intentarlo, prácticamente Equetria dependía de ello.

-Lo haré-

Spike estaba emocionado, podría ver de nuevo a Zecora, y ella podría darle un consejo de cómo salir de esa situación.

Twilight se concentró, tocándose el cuerno mientras leía el extenso libro, todo, se oscureció, Spike tuvo que encender unas cuantas velas, ya que no se veía nada aparte del cuerno brillante de Twilight iluminando el libro.

De repente, una brisa fría se sintió dentro de la biblioteca, apagando la vela de Spike, sin embargo eso no le impidió ver ya que se formó una luz color blanca en el centro de la biblioteca.

De aquella luz blanca, emergió la silueta de Zecora.

-¿Zecora?, ¿eres tu?- preguntó Twilight a la silueta.

Zecora no respondió, solo se acercó a Twilight, la oscuridad desapareció, la luz volvió, Spike y Twilight quedaron en Shock al ver el cuerpo descompuesto de Zecora, aun con la daga enterrada en el pecho y la sangre ya seca en su pelaje, la mandíbula no estaba en donde debería, se encontraba colgando de un lado de su rostro, ella solo los miraba con melancolía.

-Zecora, lo lamento mucho, no sabía que esto podía llegar a pasar-

Zecora se movió hacia donde Twilight, la cual aún estaba en shock sin poder formular alguna palabra coherente.

-Ze-Z-Zecora- balbuceó Twilight.

Zecora solo asintió mientras buscaba algo en el moral que tenía cuando la asesinaron.

De el sacó un pequeño amuleto, similar al que usaron en la batalla con Trixie.

-¿Qué es esto?- preguntó Twilight.

Zecora, antes de intentar contestar, empezó a convulsionar tirándose en el suelo y vomitando sangre, Twilight y Spike estaban en Shock, intentaron ayudarla, sin embargo Zecora no podía detenerse, la sangre empezó a llenar el piso y su piel empezó a desvanecerse, dejándola solo con la carne la cual se desvaneció también, dejando solo los huesos de lo que alguna vez fue Zecora.

Twilight no pudo aguantar mas lo que vió y se desmayó.

Spike, lo resistió un poco mas, se le quedó viendo al amuleto que Zecora le había dado a Twilight, parecía un collar con un símbolo verde.

…Un lindo collar con un símbolo verde el cual empezó a brillar.

Spike rápidamente lo tomó, ¿Qué quería decir?, ¿alguna señal?, seguramente Twilight podrá descifrarlo cuando se despierte.

Spike se puso el collar, el brillo se hacía cada vez mas fuerte, casi cegador, y sin embargo, a Spike no le dolían los ojos, podía mirar normal al collar, sin embargo no podía mirar a su alrededor, el brillo ya era muy intenso.

El brillo se disipó.

Sin embargo Spike ya no estaba en la biblioteca, ahora se encontraba en el bosque everfree, justo a lado de la casa de Zecora.

-¿De nuevo?. ¿Qué es esto, un teletransportado…?-

No pudo terminar la frase, ya que alguien salió de la casa de Zecora…

-¿Zecora?- Zecora había salido de su casa, ¿ella no estaba muerta?, ¿Qué está pasando aquí?

Al parecer la cebra había salido de su casa a comprar algo en Ponyville ya que tenía su capucha y un morral, lista para salir.

Sin embargo, de las sombras…

Luna apareció.

-Allí estas- dijo Luna mientras se acercaba a Zecora.

Zecora volteó y la miró sorprendida, no había notado su presencia.

-¿Princesa Luna?, ¿Qué hace aquí?- preguntó Zecora intrigada.

-oh ya sabes, pasaba por aquí, buscando a Spike… mí amado…-

La sorpresa en el rostro de Zecora era grande, ¿había pasado de nuevo?, ¿ahora la princesa Luna también estaba hechizada?.

-…y noté que tu, lo habías ayudado, la última vez, ¿recuerdas?, cuando los elementos se enamoraron perdidamente de el-

-Espere princesa, estoy segura de que hay un error- Intentó escudarse Zecora

-No, no lo hay- dijo para después rápidamente destaparse la capucha y hacer un hechizo de fuego en la casa de Zecora, haciendo que todo el lugar, incluso algunos arboles, sean quemados.

-¡¿Qué demonios haces?!- Preguntó Zecora, sin embargo apenas volteó para ver de nuevo a Luna y esta la sorprendió con una apuñalada en el lomo.

-Nadie me quita a mi pretendiente, ni tu, ni mi hermana.-

**Continuará…**

* * *

**Bueno, aquí está el capítulo, espero lo hayan disfrutado, y lamento haber tardado tanto, pero en toda la maldita semana no tuve internet, pero, eso fue lo que me animó a hacer este capítulo con un poco más de acción**

**En fin, saben, voy a empezar a hacer algo, solo para inspirarme a hacer los capítulos un poco más rápidos y largos.**

**Todos ustedes me harán preguntas, empecemos con ese proyecto.**

**Me harán preguntas y yo, aquí, justo cuando se termine el capítulo, responderé a cada una de ellas ¿Qué les parece?**

**Solo algunas interrogantes que quieran saber sobre futuros Fanfics, viejos Fanfics, etc.**

**Eso sí, no sin antes poner su comentario de lo que les pareció el capítulo semanal.**

**¿Qué les parece lo intentamos?**

**Dime que te pareció el capítulo en los Reviews junto con tu pregunta.**

**Les mando un beso negro a todos.**

**-EmVaRE**


	7. Chapter 7

**Spike el Casanova: Amor Real**

**Antes de empezar, creo que más de una persona sintió que en el último capítulo (el anterior) se salió un poco de la línea que hace al fanfic**

**Creo que por eso no tuve tantos Reviews como suelo tener al subir un capitulo.**

**Solo quiero que entiendan, eso fue necesario, la muerte de Zecora, el reencuentro entre Twilight y esta después de morir, el amuleto, Luna homicida, todo esto es parte de la historia y es necesario leerlo.**

**Spike el casanova: Amor Real**

El recuerdo se había acabado, todo había vuelto a la normalidad, justo después de que Luna clavara la afilada daga en el costado de Zecora, todo se había puesto borroso y en un parpadeo, había vuelto de nuevo a la biblioteca, Twilight seguía desmayada, el amuleto había dejado de brillar en su cuello y el cadáver descompuesto de Zecora se había evaporado.

Spike ahora estaba en Shock, no se había movido desde que todo eso había pasado, Luna ahora era una homicida, todo por su culpa.

Si él no hubiese hecho la pócima del amor por esa estúpida curiosidad, esto jamás hubiera pasado, el sería mentalmente virgen, sería libre de presiones, Zecora seguiría viva y Luna no tendría que cargar con la responsabilidad de haber asesinado a alguien.

Spike se quitó el amuleto y lo puso en la mesa de la cocina, llevó a Twilight a su cama y se sentó en una silla mientras veía y examinaba el collar.

Algo debía haber, alguna conexión, ¿Qué era ese collar? ¿Solo un recuerdo de Zecora? ¿Tenía algún significado?

Según lo que había visto Zecora no sabía nada acerca del hechizo antes de que Luna se le acercara, ¿entonces por qué tenía ese amuleto? ¿Acaso sabía que moriría ese día?

Mil preguntas rodeaban la cabeza de Spike, sin ninguna respuesta, debía encontrar por lo menos una respuesta.

Antes de que Spike pudiera pensar un poco más, un estruendoso ruido se hizo escuchar desde afuera de la biblioteca, parecía una explosión.

Spike rápidamente salió de la casa para revisar que era lo que había pasado.

Era Sugar Cube Corner…

Fue una gran explosión, al parecer causada por gas.

Spike rápidamente entró para ver si alguien se había lastimado, más preocupado por Pinkie ya que los cakes habían salido.

-¡Pinkie! ¡Pinkie, ¿estás bien?!- Dijo mientras quitaba los escombros de su camino buscando algún cuerpo o alguna señal de Pinkie.

-¡Aquí estoy!- gritó justo detrás de Spike haciéndolo saltar

Spike se volteó rápidamente con el corazón en la mano, si fuera algunos años mayor seguro que le daba un paro cardiaco.

-¡No me asustes así!- dijo Spike un poco alarmado, para después reaccionar…

-¡Estas viva!- gritó con alegría para después saltar sobre ella para abrazarla.

-Pues siii- con un tono de obviedad –Claro que estoy viva tontin-

-Pero… la explosión, ¿Cómo no saliste lastimada?-

-Bueno, ¿no crees que es obvio?, me dolía la pezuña- Respondió mientras se masajeaba su propia pesuña.

-Aaa… ¿Qué?- preguntó un poco incrédulo.

-Exacto, si me duele la pezuña, eso significa que en el lugar en donde me encuentro habrá una tremenda explosión, por lo cual salté por la ventana-

Spike lo entendió todo, el Pinkie sentido la había salvado de estar sepultada en los escombros.

-¿Qué pasó aquí?, ¿fue una explosión con gas?-

-No, fue la princesa Celestia, vino, la vi desde la ventana mientras me empezaba a doler la pezuña, después salté por la ventana al mismo tiempo de que ella arrojó un hechizo para que mi tienda explotara-

-oh, Pinkie lo lamento mucho, todo esto es mi culp…-

Spike no pudo terminar de explicarle a Pinkie ya que le voz Real de canterlot proveniente de la Princesa Celestia se escuchó en todo Ponyville.

_-¡Atención ponyville!- _anunció la Princesa a los habitantes del pueblo, uno a uno fueron saliendo de sus casas mientras empezaban a golpear la tierra en forma de aplausos hacia la Princesa.

Celestia al ver esto, los hizo callar inmediatamente.

-¡_SILENCIO!- _Todos se callaron inmediatamente, eso era algo inusual, generalmente la princesa era más paciente con sus súbditos.

-_¡Estoy buscando a un sujeto de su pueblo, no creo que sea difícil encontrarlo ya que ustedes lo conocen muy bien por los sucesos que han ocurrido esta última semana, estoy hablando de Spike el dragón, entréguenmelo y esta ciudad será perdonada-_

Todos se miraban confundidos, ¿perdonada?, ¿a qué se refería?

La princesa notó la confusión en los ojos de sus súbditos, así que decidió ser más clara.

_-¡Súbditos, si no me entregan al dragón, el sol no será levantado jamás!-_

El caos empezaba a reinar en las mentes de la gente de Ponyville, no podían creer lo que escuchaban, Si no accedían a las órdenes de la princesa, la noche reinaría en equestria, como hace ya miles de años atrás.

-_Ustedes decidan, tienen 5 horas- _concluyó para después marcharse volando.

El silencio se hizo presenta, a el lo acompañaba la confusión…

-Spike.- Dijo Pinkie con un tono serio.

-¿S-si pinkie?-

-…Corre.-

Todos los ciudadanos de Ponyville voltearon a ver a Spike.

-¡ATRAPENLO!- gritó caramel mientras todos se preparaban para atrapar a Spike

Spike, una vez mas, corrió por su vida como si no hubiese un mañana.

Demonios, si no arreglaba todo rápido así sería.

**Continuara…**

**Lamento que el capítulo sea un poco mas corto de lo usual, pero no he tenido mucho tiempo para escribir, esto que están leyendo lo escribí en toda la semana en mis momentos libres.**

**Ahora si, a contestar algunas preguntas que me hicieron. **

**Azulmimi99: ¿Por qué beso negro?**

**R: Eso lo puedes investigar en Google ya que no creo que sea apropiado explicarlo aquí…**

**Ninllot: ¿alguna vez alguna de las princesas atrapara a spike? y ¿que pasara cuando lo hagan?**

**R: Uuuy, eso tendrás que verlo camarada, pero no será bonito.**

**Si quieren pregunten, si no, pues no lo hagan**

**-EmVaRE**


	8. Chapter 8

**Spike el Casanova: Amor Real**

* * *

Algunas horas…

Spike había estado corriendo "Algunas horas"

Y aunque la multitud enojada se había ido, Spike se sentía culpable, todo eso no había traído más que problemas, algunos irreparables;

•La muerte de Zecora

•La noche eterna

•Explosiones en Ponyville

¿Cómo lo remediaría?, era prácticamente imposible, debía ir a canterlot, no quería que lo entregaran a la princesa, eso sería prácticamente un suicidio, ¿Qué podría hacerle la princesa?, no, corrección, ¿Qué podría hacerle una princesa psicópata?, eso sonaba más realista, eso era lo que era la princesa, una psicópata.

¿Debía encontrar de nuevo a Discord?, no, sería tonto, a leguas se nota que él no sabe qué hacer, estaba tan perdido como el, Twilight tampoco era una opción, no tenía nada.

Spike paró de correr, no había nadie, solo el, en el obscuro bosque Everfree, aun podía ver Ponyville a lo lejos, por lo menos no estaría desorientado. Spike se quitó el collar de Zecora, el cual se había puesto antes de salir, algo tenía ese collar, ¿Por qué habría reaccionado así?, No había forma posible de que Zecora supiera que moriría ese día, entonces el collar lo grabó y Zecora solo se lo dio para que vea lo que pasó.

Tenía varias preguntas más, sin embargo estaba demasiado cansado para responderlas todas, así que sin más, se durmió apoyado en un árbol, casi instantáneamente empezó de nuevo a soñar, esta vez no con Luna, esta vez con Rarity, bueno, las cosas empezaban a mejorar.

* * *

**Canterlot/Castillo**

Celestia, aterrizó en la terraza de su balcón, entrando a su habitación, fue una decisión apresurada, pero fue lo más sensato, la gente debía ayudarla a encontrar a Spike, y sabía que no lo harían sin algo a cambio.

Decidió ir a la sala principal a sentarse en su trono, si alguien atrapaba a Spike seguro sus guardias se lo traerían a ese lugar así que se encaminó hacia las escaleras.

Al sentarse en su trono, notó los pasos desde un lado de ella, era su hermana, Luna.

-¿Ocurre algo hermana?- preguntó Celestia al notar la mirada baja de su hermana.

-No sé si deba decírtelo, noto que tienes algunos problemas iguales- respondió lentamente mientras se sentaba a lado de su hermana en su respectivo asiento.

-¿Ah sí?, ¿qué tipo de problemas?-

-Problemas con "Amor"- respondió mirándola

-Oh, ¿alguien te rompió el corazón?-

Luna no contesto, solo bajó la cabeza.

-…he hecho algo malo-

Celestia la miró sorprendida, ¿su hermana había hecho algo malo?, por todo lo que ella había hecho en el pasado no podía imaginar que era "algo malo"

-¿Puedes contármelo?-

Luna levantó la cabeza.

-Hermana, ¿crees en ese dicho "En el amor y la guerra todo se vale"?-

-Por supuesto hermana- Respondió rápidamente recordando en lo que había hecho en Ponyville.

-…He asesinado hermana- Luna confesó finalmente.

Celestia se quedó en blanco… ¿su hermana?... ¿había asesinado a alguien?

No contesto rápidamente, se quedó pensando con la mirada hacia la nada.

-¡No sé lo que me pasó…! Simplemente sabía que Spike pasaba mucho tiempo con Zecora y ella obviamente quería quitármelo!- Luna explotó en tristeza y cólera, no había parado de pensar en eso desde que lo hizo.

Celestia solo se le quedó mirando… ideando que hacer… ¿había dicho Spike?, ¿su hermana también había estado enamorada de Spike?, imposible, no podía ser coincidencia.

-Hermana…- Celestia finalmente respondió, le puso una pezuña en el hombro, y con un tono reconfortante continuó –No te culpes hermana, ¿sabes algo?...-

-¿Qué cosa hermana?- Luna ahora estaba llorando un poco.

-Antes de que todo esto pasara… Zecora me había visitado, desde Ponyville- Mintió Celestia.

-¿Si?, ¡Dime lo que te dijo, te lo ruego!- Luna quería quitarse la culpa de la cabeza.

-Ella dijo…-

Pensó un momento.

-Dijo que quería casarse con Spike, quería solicitar un permiso real para que ella y Spike tengan un matrimonio real, debido al puesto de Spike como asistente de mi pupila, tenía todo el derecho de tenerla… sin importar los sentimientos del dragón-

-¿Spike la amaba?- Luna estaba sorprendida, ¿Qué había hecho?, ¿había asesinado a la prometida de Spike?

-No… Por supuesto que no, Zecora solo lo quería por el mando que ejercería y el poder que tendría al casarse con el…- Celestia mintió, manipulando a Luna.

-Dios mío…- El arrepentimiento de Luna había desaparecido, Zecora había querido aprovecharse de Spike.

-Sin embargo, antes de que la asesinaras, Zecora puso un hechizo sobre Spike, no recuerda nada, ni siquiera… el amor que te tiene Luna…-

Luna se sorprendió aún más, ¿Spike la amaba?, ¿alguien en realidad había llegado a amarla?... Las lágrimas no pudieron contenerse, no sentía tristeza en su corazón, eran lágrimas de alegría, después de haber sido rechazada por todo el pueblo en la Noche de pesadilla, por fin, alguien la aceptaba sin conocerla a fondo… Spike.

-Hermana… Solo mi magia puede curar la mente de Spike…- Siguió Celestia –Debes traérmelo… y ambos, serán felices.-

…

-¡Así lo haré hermana!- Luna contesto parándose y abrazando a su hermana -¡Gracias!-

Luna salió corriendo del castillo, podía sentir que Spike estaba dormido, eso era perfecto, podía entrar a su sueño, sacarlo de esa realidad y llevárselo a su hermana.

…

Celestia, solo miraba como su hermana se alejaba, bien, nada mal, ahora tenía a su hermana buscando a Spike, ella era la princesa de la noche, podía encontrarlo en una abrir y cerrar de ojos… y cuando se lo traiga…

… una daga en el cuello bastará…

* * *

**En el bosque Everfree**

Spike seguía dormido profundamente, al siempre ser de noche le impedía despertar con tanta facilidad, pero eso casi no le importaba, se encontraba teniendo un sueño muy gratificante con Rarity.

Soñaba en esa noche que la "abandonó" cuando aún estaba perdidamente enamorada de él, ¿Qué pasaría si hubiera acabado diferente?

_***Sueño***_

-Hola Rarity, te vez hermosa- Saludaba Spike con una sonrisa, un pequeño Smoking y un ramo de flores.

Rarity deja de coser y hacer vestidos para mirarlo

-Spike, que galán, muchas gracias- dijo tomando las flores con su magia y mirándolo.

-Te amo, Rarity- Dijo Spike acercándosele y preparándose para un beso

-Yo igual… Spikey Wikey- Respondió mientras se preparaba para besarlo también.

Sin embargo, Spike se detuvo al notar como el fondo de la Boutique carrousel se oscurecía, Rarity desaparecía en sus brazos…

Ahora el fondo ya no era la boutique de Rarity, ahora más bien parecía el bosque Everfree, ¿había despertado?

Era extraño, jamás había despertado así, usualmente el sueño simplemente desaparecía, y él se encontraba acostado en su cama, sin embargo esta vez no, esta vez simplemente el ambiente había cambiado y él se encontraba parado en medio.

-Spike… debes venir conmigo- Una voz resonó detrás de él.

Spike rápidamente se volvió.

-¿Princesa Luna?- Spike se alivió un segundo, sin embargo recordó que ella también estaba bajo el hechizo de la poción, además había asesinado a Zecora.

-Eh… ¿Qué la trae por aquí?- Preguntó Spike algo asustado

-Te entregaré a la princesa, y seremos felices…-

-¿De qué está hablando?... no iré, no puedes obligarme-

-Lo haré- Luna voló rápidamente hacia Spike alzándolo en el aire.

-¡WOOA!- Los pies de Spike se despegaron del suelo y empezó a volar siendo sujetado por Luna.

-¡Espera Luna, bájame!-

-No, Celestia te ayudará-

Spike empezó a retorcerse, no, no podía acabar así, debía hacer algo… Spike intentaba librarse, sin obtener ningún resultado, era inútil, estaba empezando a resignarse y esperar lo peor, fue cuando lo vio…

El medallón que Zecora le había entregado… estaba brillando.

Spike al verlo, Supo inmediatamente lo que debía hacer, ese Amuleto no era el del "alicornio" el cual Trixie tenía, ese Amuleto era el "amuleto del unicornio", una magia muy poderosa.

¿Cómo no pudo haberlo visto antes?

Spike rápidamente se empezó a abalanzar, se subió al lomo de Luna.

-¿Qué demonios estas…- Luna no pudo terminar la pregunta, ya que Spike rápidamente posó el amuleto del unicornio en el cuerno de Luna.

Luna paró en seco, flotando en el aire, mientras en sus ojos pasaba toda su vida y lo que había pasado mientras que el amuleto seguía brillando en color verde.

Luna aterrizó rápidamente en el suelo, arrojando a Spike a un lado y desmayándose en el acto.

…

¿Había funcionado? Se preguntó Spike…

Luna aún se encontraba en el suelo, no se movía, seguía respirando, pero estaba desmayada.

Todo esto pasaba, mientras que en Ponyville, se podía apreciar una pequeña pero fuerte explosión…

* * *

**Continará...**

**¿Que les pareció?**

**a mi me dejó complacido, Nada mejor que un Lunes de Fanfic he? para iniciar la semana bien. ahora si, a responder algunas preguntas que me dejaron.**

**LightningDestroyer:**  
**la pocion surtio un efecto mucho mayor en las princesas a tal efecto de querer matar a sus subditos?**  
**R: Son seres inmortales, con mucho poder, harán lo que fuera por tener el amor de Spike.**

**SuperPonySaiyanX9000:**  
**¿Celestia y Luna Se Pelearan Por Spike? :D**  
**R: Uff, eso tendrás que leerlo**

**azulmimi99:**  
**Luna tiene remordimientos por lo sucedido o es una desquiciada? XD**  
**R: Creo que al leer el capitulo ya respondí a tu pregunta**

**MoisesR:**  
**¿Cual sera tu proximo fanfic y de que tratara?**  
**R: "Daring do y el doctor en: El diamante perdido"**

**¡Dejen sus preguntas y diganme que les pareció el fanfic!**

**-EmVaRE**


	9. Chapter 9

**Spike el casanova: Amor Real**

* * *

En ponyville las cosas no iban nada bien, la gente había dejado de buscar a Spike, sería muy peligroso, aun y si lo encontraban en el bosque correrían el riesgo de que a los niños les pase algo, no podían hacerlo, ahora mismo todos estaban de luto, explosiones cada 10 minutos hurtos por parte de los guardias que solían protegerlos, todo un desastre.

En la biblioteca de Twilight no era diferente, Twilight se había despertado de su desmayo por causa de las explosiones, Pinkie, la cual se encontraba en el lugar le explicó todo rápidamente, por fortuna nadie se dio cuenta de que ayudó a Spike a escapar.

-¿Qué haremos?- Preguntó Pinkie esperando la usual idea de Twilight.

Twilight no habló, solo se quedó viendo las cenizas del cuerpo de Zecora las cuales aun se encontraban en el suelo.

-Twilight, ¿me escuchas?-

Twilight esta vez reaccionó viendo la cara de Pinkie la cual denotaba su usual optimismo, tuvo que sonreír.

-Creo que debemos ir a ver a Celestia, esto no puede quedar así-

-¡Hagámoslo!- Dijo saliendo corriendo de la biblioteca

*Explosión*

Pinkie entro corriendo a la biblioteca

-¿Me acompañas?-

-Claro-

Twilight hizo que su cuerno brille de un color blanco, automáticamente ella y Pinkie se empezaron a desintegrar, todas sus células, moléculas y partículas se desasieron teletransportandose hacia canterlot.

* * *

**Bosque Everfree**

Spike estaba sentado, una vez mas viendo el medallón, ¿entonces eso era?, ¿esa era la cura?, le resultaba algo enormemente increíble que algo tan pequeño era la cura para el envenenamiento de amor.

Spike dirigió su atención a la princesa Luna, quien aun estaba inconsciente, Spike la había acomodado en una posición mejor a lado de el cerca del árbol.

-¿Princesa?... ¿está despierta?-

No hubo ninguna respuesta.

Un pequeño suspiro se escuchó en la boca del dragón, cuando despierte tendría que explicarle todo… incluso la muerte de Zecora.

Demonios no sabía como lo haría.

"Hola Luna… sabes, mataste a Zecora, ¿quieres un helado?"

Otra vez, su mente divagaba.

Spike una vez mas dirigió su vista al medallón, seguía verde, sin embargo algo mas pasaba… ¡Estaba brillando!

No sabía que demonios pasaba cuando brillaba, ¡Pero lo estaba haciendo!

Rápidamente Spike se puso el medallón, si estaba brillando podía ser cualquier cosa, incluso un recuerdo.

El medallón dejó de brillar tan pronto se lo puso, ¿Qué había pasado?, nada había cambiado, seguía en el mismo árbol, el cielo se veía igual, la princesa Luna seguía a su… espera…

-¡Princesa!- se dio vuelta para ver que la princesa no estaba

-¡¿Princesa en donde está?!- ¿se habría despertado?

Entonces se dio cuenta.

¿Estoy en un recuerdo?

Sus sospechas se aclararon al ver una sombra en el árbol en donde estaba, era una silueta pequeña, pero reconocible, obviamente no era Luna.

-¡Los odio!- gritó una pequeña Zecora saliendo de su escondite

Spike la vio alejándose de una casa que había salido de la nada, al parecer no tenía más de 10 años, era una cebra muy pequeña.

-¡Zecora a dónde vas!, ¡El bosque es peligroso!- le gritaba su padre mientras salía de la misma casa.

-¡Se cuidarme sola!- devolvió el grito y se alejó corriendo, al parecer habían discutido.

Spike algo extrañado, pero no queriendo desaprovechar la oportunidad la siguió con sigilo, ella no podía verle, pero aun así intentó no hacer ruido, algo le decía que ese recuerdo era importante.

La pequeña Zecora siguió caminando durante unos 5 minutos más, ocasionalmente deteniéndose para oler flores o intentar atrapar luciérnagas.

De repente, Zecora miró hacia todos lados…

-¿Papá?... ¿mamá?- Siguió inspeccionando el lugar, al parecer estaba perdida, lo cual era extraño ya que no había hecho mas que correr en línea recta.

-¡Mami!- gritó con la esperanza de que su madre la encontrara

-¡Papi!- intentó de nuevo

Spike sintió lastima por ella, si pudiera la ayudaría, sin embargo sabía que nada le pasaría, era solo un recuerdo así que simplemente tendría que limitarse a ver qué pasaría a continuación.

Zecora había dejado de gritar por ayuda, ahora solo se recostó en la tierra y empezó a llorar.

De repente, Spike escuchó un crujido de una rama detrás de el, se volteó para mirar, no había nada, sin embargo, podía oler un extraño aroma a moho, casi insoportable.

-Oh no…- Spike reconocía ese olor

-¡Timberwolf!- Gritó Spike casi instintivamente, le había desarrollado un gran trauma a esos lobos.

Zecora escuchó esto y volteó rápidamente hacia la dirección en donde se encontraba Spike, Spike notó esto…

-¡¿Puedes verme?!- Spike estaba asustado y sorprendido, maldito medallón del demonio.

-¿Quién eres?... ¿Un… un, dr-dragon?- Zecora al ver a Spike notó que era un dragón, como las historias que sus padres le contaban, como habían destruido su pueblo para robar las riquezas culturales.

Zecora empezó a gritar y huir de Spike

-Esper…- Spike no pudo terminar la palabra porque escuchó el gruñido de un Timberwolf… detrás de el

Un Timberwolf de por lo menos un metro más alto que el se abalanzó sobre Spike arrojándolo al suelo, el collar de Spike se cayó al suelo, mientras forcejeaba para que el lobo no le arrancara la cara.

Spike logró apartarlo un poco golpeándolo con una rama que estaba en el suelo… irónico.

Rápidamente se arrastró hacia el collar mientras que el lobo seguía aturdido, no sabía qué pasaría si el collar se quedaba ahí, pero no podía ser nada bueno.

El Timberwolf al salir de su mareo temporal rápidamente corrió de nuevo hacia Spike mordiéndole la pierna y arrastrándolo lejos del collar antes de que pudiera tomarlo.

¿Por qué todo tenía que ser como una película?

Spike rápidamente tomó el hocico de el Timberwolf evitando que este la cerrara en su cráneo.

Si seguía así no tardaría en cansarse y el Timberwolf tendría camino libre a el… y a Zecora.

Spike se quedaba sin energías… sin embargo, vio algo, una luz, miró el medallón para ver si provenía de el, sin embargo no, provenía de un punto en el cielo, un punto blanco cuya luz se hacía cada vez mas brillante, algo salió de ese punto.

-¡Luna!- gritó Spike con tono de auxilio

La princesa Luna solo sonrió y arrojó un hechizo de fuego al Timberwolf, el mismo que había usado en la casa de Zecora, el Timberwolf inmediatamente empezó a correr incendiándose, sintiendo como su madera se hacia cenizas.

El Timberwolf salió de la vista.

La princesa Luna rápidamente voló hacia Spike tomándolo de los hombros y empezando a prepararse para teletransportarse al "mundo real"

-¡No, espera!- Gritó Spike mientras veía el medallón aun en el suelo.

La princesa no lo escuchó por el ruido de las partículas evaporándose en el aire.

En cuestión de segundos ambos ya se habían ido…

…

Zecora, quien había observado escondida todo el alboroto, algo sorprendida de ver a la princesa Luna fuera de la Luna, ¿se había escapado?, ¿planeaba algún extraño plan contra Equestria junto con ese extraño dragón?

Bueno otra vez su mente estaba divagando," debes dejar de hacerlo Zecora", se recordó.

¿El dragón acaso había dejado ese collar?, eso era extraño, ¿Lo habrá robado?, no le extrañaría de un dragón, todos son iguales.

Rápidamente se acercó al medallón el cual empezó a brillar en un color verde, era muy bonito, y si no se equivocaba, era el amuleto del unicornio, algo había leído sobre el, siempre le había encantado, tenía el poder de hacer curar hasta los peores encantamientos, y dicen que tiene mente propia, funcionaba como un pequeño diario de lo que pasaba.

Zecora rápidamente se colgó el collar en el cuello, le quedaba muy bonito, será mejor no contarle nada a su madre sobre el, se lo quitaría y lo añadiría a su extraña colección de antigüedades.

-Querido medallón, ¿me podrías decir, en donde está mi casa?-

El medallón empezó a brillar de nuevo de color verde haciendo una liena en dirección a la casa de Zecora, casi como una brújula.

-Gracias-

* * *

**Continuará…**

**Decidí aprovechar este capitulo para dar mi explicación de como Zecora sabía lo que pasaría, los que son mas listos deducirán el como Zecora supo el dia de su muerte.**

**Ahora, a contestar las pequeñas interrogantes que me tienen hoy.**

**ShadowKing1992:**

**¿En su locura Celestia será capaz de matar a Luna?**

**R: Luna mató a Zecora, ¿que crees que Celestia podría hacer?**

**MoisesR:**

**¿Porque Zecora tenía ese misterioso "collar de unicornio" si no sabía que iba a morir, o acaso lo predijo?**

**R: Supongo que tus dudas se disiparon al leer esto ¿he?**

**azulmimi99:**

**¿Celestia es gorda por comer pastel mientras los reporteros la espían?**

**R: Celestia tiene un problema con su peso, es bulímica, lo mínimo que podemos hacer es respetarla e intentar ayudarla.**

**-Departamento de salud de Ponyville**

**Diganme ¿que les pareció?**

**Los quiero**

**¡Esperen el siguiente Lunes de actualización!**

**-EmVaRE**


	10. Chapter 10

**Spike el Casanova: Amor Real**

* * *

Luna y Spike aparecieron en el bosque, con una nube de humo blanco, en el mismo lugar en donde habían estado desde que se fueron al pasado, Spike algo mareado pero consciente, y Luna se encontraba descansando, al parecer viajar al pasado no era tan fácil, incluso para una diosa como ella.

-No, no, no, no- Spike repetía en shock, el amuleto se le había quedado en el pasado, ¿ahora que?, ¿Cómo podría salvar ponyville? ¡Estan perdidos!

Luna notó su preocupación, no es que le haya leído la mente, solo vió su expresión de rostro la cual indicaba desesperación y angustia.

-¿Qué pasa?- Preguntó Luna al pequeño dragón.

-¿Qué?- Spike la miró perplejo, entonces el medallon si había funcionado, no importaba como, pero debía recuperarlo.

-Dragón, no se que demonios está pasando aquí, te puedo decir que no recuerdo nada, ¿Qué pasa?- Preguntó Luna en un tono autoritario.

Spike suspiró, sabía que de alguna u otra forma tendría que decírselo, mejor que se entere de el y no de alguien mas… como Discord.

-¿Y bien?-

Spike asintió –Princesa, será mejor que tome asiento-

* * *

**Canterlot**

Twilight y Pinkie pie se habían teletransportado al castillo, justo afuera de el, no querían aparecer dentro ya que no sabían si había alguna reunión importante o algo.

-Twilight… ¿segura de que esto es buena idea?- Preguntó pinkie un poco asustada.

-No te preocupes, la princesa ha sido mi tutora por más de 20 Años, no creo que su personalidad pueda cambiar tan fácilmente…- Twilight no pudo terminar ya que los guardias de la princesa las taclearon.

-¡Atrápenlas, son las ayudantes del dragón!-

-¿Dragón?- preguntó Twilight

-¿Ayudante?- Pinkie preguntó.

-¡Arréstenlas y entréguenselas a la Princesa!- gritó de nuevo el cual parecía ser el capitán.

Los guardias rápidamente lanzaron el mismo hechizo para hacer aparecer unos grilletes en los cascos de las ponis, sin embargo una voz angelical pero muy fuerte los interrumpió.

-_No será necesario_-

La voz de la Princesa Celestia se hizo presente junto con ella desde el cielo bajando lentamente.

-Liberenlas, quiero hablar con ellas-

Los guardias rápidamente obedecieron con temor liberándolas del hechizo de los grilletes y haciéndose a un lado para que la Princesa pueda pasar para hablarles normalmente como si fuera la misma de antes.

-¿Qué hacen aquí?- Preguntó con un tono amable pero serio.

-Princesa, con el mayor respeto, demando saber que está pasando en Ponyville-

-Oh eso…- la princesa se alejó un poco de las Ponis entrando lentamente al castillo –Síganme-

Las dos ponis la obedecieron siguiéndola por la sala principal del gran castillo, ambas notaron que todas las ventanas estaban tapadas con las cortinas, todas menos la ventana en donde se encontraba Spike con una corona y un bastón de oro sentado en el trono junto con la princesa celestia, al parecer era una nueva ventana, ¿pero qué significaba?

Aun y cuando ambas estaban extrañadas y algo asustadas por el terrible silencio que predominaba en la sala, ambas siguieron siguiendo a la princesa por la gran sala del salón.

-Bien, aquí estamos- Dijo la princesa sentándose en su trono –¿Qué deseaban?-

Twilight dio un paso al frente y Pinkie uno atrás.

-Princesa, en nombre de Ponyville, demandamos saber que está pasando-

La princesa las miró con seriedad, sin embargo habló.

-Como sabran, hemos arrestado a Spike el dragón, la razón de su arresto no tiene porque preocuparles, sin embargo el dragón ha escapado, Ponyville se encuentra actualmente protegiendo a un criminal, es por eso que en lugar de registrar casas amenazamos- Explicó la Princesa como si su explicación fuera lógica.

-Pero… pero… p-princesa, eso no tiene ninguna logi…-

-¡NO TE ATREVAS A CUESTIONARME!-

La princesa respiró profundo.

-¿Alguna de ustedes ha visto al dragón?-

Twilight temeroza de su respuesta, fingió que no lo había visto respondiendo con una negativa.

La princesa miró a Pinkie pie, la cual no había dicho una sola palabra.

-¿Tu?-

-Yo…y-yo…- Pinkie intentó negar, pero sus sentimientos no le permitían mentirle a la Princesa, sin embargo si no lo hacía metería a su amigo Spike en problemas, un amigo no hace eso.

-Yo… no n-no lo he visto…- Dijo poco convencida de lo que decía.

-Ya veo- dijo entrecerrando los ojos… -¡GUARDIAS!-

-¡¿Qué?!- resopló Twilight al mismo tiempo de que la princesa aplicaba un hechizo de parálisis en ellas y los guardias les tapaban los ojos con un saco.

-Sáquenlas de aquí, al calabozo- ordenó la princesa.

-si señora- obedecieron los guardias llevando a las dos prisioneras al calabozo.

* * *

**Bosque everfree**

-…Y… eso es lo que pasó…-

Spike terminó de explicar, le había tomado mas de lo que había planeado, pero comunicarle a alguien que había sido el verdugo de un ser inocente era algo que no se hacía todos los días.

-Entonces yo… ¿he… asesinado a alguien?-

-Lamentablemente si, no se que decir, por favor, no fue tu culpa-

-Supongo que no-

-¿no?- Spike preguntó

Luna lo miró extrañado

-Bueno, supuse que te darías la culpa tu misma, como todos lo hacen después de haber asesinado a alguien-

-Dragón, Aunque no me enorgullesco de mis acciones, no puedo hacer nada, puedo viajar al pasado, sin embargo no puedo cambiarlo, nadie puede, nadie tuvo la culpa, ni tu, ni yo-

Spike se sorprendió de que Luna no se culpara a ella o a el, eso era nuevo para el… bueno, todo eso era nuevo para el.

Spike y Luna caminaron por el camino hacia la casa de Zecora, Luna quería ver su tumba.

Una vez llegaron notaron que empezó a llover, el dia se había nublado, en el bosque everfree, bueno la noche se había nublado en el bosque everfree, eso de que las nubes se muevan solas no tenía nada de lógica, ¿acaso las movían los angeles?

Luna se quedó viendo la tumba de Zecora, la tumba improvisada que Spike había hecho al ver el cadáver de Zecora, la daga a un lado y una roca encima de ella que dictaba

"_Zecora, descansa"_

Sin embargo eso no fue todo, a lado de esa inscripción que Spike había puesto con sus garras en la roca, había una nueva en color blanco, al parecer hecha con una piedra.

"_Todavía no"_

A Spike se le congeló la sangre en un principio, sin embargo se calmó un momento al pensar que podría haber sido cualquier niño haciendo una broma de mal gusto en medio del bosque en la noche.

Si… eso era la explicación lógica.

Despues de algunos minutos de respeto hacia el cadáver de Zecora, Luna por fin levantó la vista hacia Spike y preguntó;

-¿Qué haremos ahora?-

Para ser sincero Spike no lo había pensado, no todo sería tan fácil, era posible que Luna pueda pasar desapercibida por el castillo, ¿pero el como le haría?

-¿Crees que puedas cargarme en tu lomo y llevarme como joroba?-

-¿Crees que los guardias son idiotas?- Luna dijo molesta

"Guardias"

-¡Eso es, que buena idea Luna!-

-Mis guardias no son idiotas, dragón.- Luna se molestaba cada vez mas

-No eso, tus guardias, ellos, seguro que te obedecen a ti, puedes hacer que me lleven de incognito en el castillo-

Luna se puso a analizar eso, puede ser, sería buen plan.

-Tienes razón, puede funcionar, ¿pero cuando estes en el castillo que harás?-

-Tengo una idea, Twilight hizo un hechizo hace algunas semanas, para hacer a sus amigas recobrar el conocimiento cuando perdieron sus Cutie marks, ¿crees que puedas hacerlo?-

-¡Nunca fui muy diestra con la magia!-

Spike se disculpó –bueno, ¡pero no te enojes!-

-No creo poder hacerlo, sin embargo es nuestra única opción, supongo que podré internarlo-

-Ese es el espíritu, será mejor que empezemos a caminar, es un largo viaje, no te preocupes, tengo un gran sentido de la orientación como todo dragón, el castillo está al norte, así que comenzemos-

Luna estaba sorprendida del pequeño dragón, y se hubiera sorprendido mas si el dragón no se hubiera ido al sur, asi que rápidamente voló hacia el alzándolo en el aire.

-¡WHOA, AVISAME ANTES!-

Luna no le respondió, solo voló hacia el lugar en donde se reuniría con sus guardias y empezarían a planear la invasión de su propio castillo.

Sería una larga noche… casi eterna.

**Continuará…**

* * *

**¿Qué les pareció el capitulo, este capitulo fue con el que mas he disfrutado hasta ahora, asi que aprovéchenlo.**

**Les contestaré sus interrogantes;**

**Spike el dragón:**

**¿Como Zecora sabía algo de Luna sí su nombre fue borrado de todos los libros por Celestia?**

**R: creo que ya te contesté, sin embargo para los que tengan esta duda, Luna no fue borrada de los libros, de hecho sale en el primer episodio como una leyenda, Zecora obviamente habrá leído eso.**

**¿luna se muere?**

**R: tendrás que leerlo**

**¿Morirá alguien más aparte de Zecora? y ¿Habrá muchos problemas sin solucíon o con una solución poco convencional?**

**R: no quiero darte Spoilers lo lamento, pero te diré esto, espera cualquier cosa, nada está escrito aun...**

**MoisesR**

**¿Quien construyo el collar? si Zecora (del presente) tenia un collar que mas tarde caeria a su contraparte de 10 años (que dentro de algunos años volveria a su contraparte mayor...y asi iria repitiendose como un bucle infinito)...solo se me ocurre que alguien mas construyo ese collar (un unicornio), callera en los cascos de Zecora...¿sabes que? Esperare a que tu escribas y puedas seguir narrando esta historia que me atrapo...**

**R:Eso no lo aclararé en esta historia, espera mis demas historias, este objeto será recurrente.**

**¡Esperen el siguiente Lunes!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Spike el Casanova: Amor Real**

* * *

Luna, cargando a Spike volaba hacia Canterlot, mas bien se dirigía a las afueras de canterlot, en donde tenían la base Lunar en donde todos sus guardias se reunían siempre.

Spike, el cual se había trepado hacia el lomo de Luna y ahora estaba sentado no podía sacarse la duda, ¿Qué harían?, es decir, no podían simplemente ir e improvisar algo, tampoco podían asesinar a la Princesa, tenían que idear algo, sin ese collar estaban casi perdidos.

-¿Qué haremos con Celestia?- preguntó Spike.

Luna se volteó un poco para contestarle.

-Cuando lleguemos con mis guardias, idearemos algo, no te preocupes, dragón-

Spike notó que algo estaba mal con Luna, en primer lugar, le llamaba "Dragón" aun y cuando ella sabía su nombre, y además, parecía distante, como si hablara solo lo necesario para acabar con la conversación.

-¿Pasa algo?-

-No, concéntrate en ver cómo te librarás de esta después de que esto acabe-

Luna tenía razón, en todo lo que había pasado no estaba seguro de que haría después de librarse de esa situación.

-No me refiero a eso, princesa, ¿Le hice algo?... además de lo que obviamente le hice…- Preguntó y aseguró Spike.

La princesa no pudo evitar una pequeña risa por ese chiste circunstancial, sin embargo una mirada a su situación la ayudó para no reír más de la cuenta.

-No…, tengo muchas cosas en mente, no tengo idea de como reaccionará Celestia cuando se entere de que Asesiné a alguien…- Luna se notaba preocupada.

Spike notó esto e intentó reconfortarla de alguna manera…

-Si te hace sentir mejor… Probablemente Celestia también haya acabado con algunas vidas…-

Luna lo miró asombrada.

-No ayuda mucho, dragón-

* * *

**Calabozo de Celestia**

-¡Saquenos de aquí perra loca!- Twilight gritaba fuera de si mientras agitaba los barrotes con sus cascos.

-Twilight, basta, es imposible, lo hemos intentado todo- Pinkie intentaba tranquilizarla.

-¡No!, ¡Aun nos falta algo que probar!-

-¿Si?, ¡¿Qué es?!- Pinkie empezaba a emocionarse

-esto…- explicó para después rápidamente correr a los barrotes del calabozo y estrellarse contra ellos con la esperanza de romperlos-

-…Bueno…- Twilight decía mareada –Si, lo hemos intentado todos…- Acabó para después desplomarse en el suelo algo mareada.

-Bien, ¿Qué hacemos ahora?- Preguntó Pinkie acostándose a lado de Twilight.

-No lo se…-

Pinkie se esperaba esa respuesta, era la única que le había dado las ultimas 20 veces que le preguntaba lo mismo.

-¿Qué es ese horrible olor?- preguntó Pinkie tapándose la nariz.

-Las alcantarillas, las revisé, no estoy segura de que hay ahí, pero huele horrible-

-Es lógico, es la alcantarilla-

Twilight se tuvo que reir de ese comentario.

-Bien, debemos salir de aquí- dijo Twilight parándose, un poco mas despeinada.

-¿Cómo lo haremos?, es imposible, no puedes usar tu magia en esta prición-

-No necesito mi magia para salir de una sucia jaula, soy una genio-

-Oh si, lo olvidaba- Dijo Pinkie emocionada

Twilight se puso a pensar en un rincón, necesitaba concentración…

-¡Tengo una idea!-

-¿Si?-

-¡Claro!- Aseguró Twilight –Mira, cuando te dé la señal, intentas llamar la atención del guardia-

-¡Bien!- obedeció Pinkie poniéndose enfrente de las rejas.

Twilight se peinó con sus pezuñas y se preparó a lado de Pinkie.

-_Ahora-_ susurro Twilight

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAH!- Pinkie gritó con toda su fuerza.

El guardia que cuidaba la puerta de la cárcel bajó las escaleras rápidamente asustado por lo que pueda estar pasando ahí dentro.

-¡Whoa whoa, ¿Qué pasa aquí?!- gritó mientras miraba dentro del calabozo.

Adentro se encontró con Twilight estrangulando a Pinkie pie mientras esta hacía movimientos exagerados de auxilio.

-¡Demonios se volvió loca!-

El Guardia rápidamente sacó sus llaves abriendo la jaula.

-¡Basta, no me obligues a…!-

Twilight y Pinkie rápidamente acabaron la actuación y taclearon al guardia quitándole las llaves, saliendo del calabozo y encerrándolo.

-¡Esperen, no pueden hacer esto!- El guardia gritaba asustado por la reacción que podría tener Celestia al descubrir esto.

-Muy tarde guapo- Contestó Twilight lanzando un hechizo de noqueo en el guardia.

El guardia quedó tendido como roca en el suelo.

-Vamos Pinkie, tenemos que detener a Celestia antes de que haga mas daño-

-Si-

Y así, ambas ponis corrieron hacia los pasillos del castillo, buscando la forma de encontrar la sala principal, debían hacer entrar en razón a celestia.

* * *

**Salón de los guardias de Lunares**

-¡Por eso debemos infiltrarnos en el castillo, quitarle su poder a la princesa y aplicarle un hechizo de memoria!- terminaba de explicar Luna a sus guardias, todos sentados en una gran mesa central.

-Entendemos su majestad, pero, un hechizo de memoria no garantiza que le quitará el envenenamiento- aseguró uno de sus guardias-

-Lo se, pero debemos intentarlo-

-Yo aun no estoy muy seguro de esto- interrumpió otro guardia, uno novato.

-¿A que le temes?- preguntó Luna

-¡Que tal si nos envía a la Luna!-

-¡Si no lo haces yo misma te enviaré al sol!-

Algunos guardias rieron, sin embargo al ver la mirada amenazante en los ojos de Luna sabían que no convenía reírse de la situación.

-Bien, la invasión comenzará en la mañana…-

Todos miraron al guardia.

-…- El guardia pensó un momento –Oh… cierto, bueno, empezaremos en algunas horas, alístense señores-

Todos así lo hicieron, no sería lindo, en primera, Celestia tenía mucho poder, mas que Luna, Obviamente tendría a sus guardias esperándolos, fieles como una jauría de perros, y estaba completamente loca.

Tenían las de perder.

**Continuará…**

* * *

**Asi concluye este capitulo, señores, he notado que la "popularidad" de esta historia ha bajado considerablemente, ¿Qué pasó?**

**Si es porque solo actualizo los Lunes (y este lunes me atrasé), lo lamento, pero con la preparatoria y las paginas de Facebook que administro se me va el tiempo, además de que también edito fotos y hago videos, tengo poco tiempo, por lo que hago un horario para todo, y los Lunes son para las historias, en serio, me disculpo.**

**¡El siguiente capitulo será el ultimo, será mas largo y muy epico! No se lo pierdan, ¡Dejen sus Reviews hermanos!**

**Les dejo un lindo besote en el horto.**

**-EmVaRE**


	12. Chapter 12

Llegamos al final de la historia, muchas gracias por el apoyo hermanos, sin embargo, no todo termina cuando esta historia finalize con el "Fin", la fiesta sigue, ¿Cómo?, todas mis historias son igual de interesantes (modestamente hablando), actualmente trabajo en la continuación de "Creepyshy" este será mi primer intento de fanfic de terror, intenten leerlo y díganme su opinión.

Sin mas preámbulos, el gran final de la historia…

* * *

**Spike el Casanova: Amor Real**

* * *

La noche era fría, el viento soplaba en dirección al norte, las banderas en el castillo se agitaban fuertemente en el tejado, el sonido típico de altura y viento chocando con los altos murales hacia un sonido estruendoso, mas no tan fuerte como para ser escuchado fuera del terreno del castillo.

Dentro del castillo no era tan diferente, la princesa se encontraba en la sala principal sentada en su trono, hace mucho que Luna se había ido por Spike, ya se había tardado mucho, no pensaba que eso sería posible, se supone que es la princesa de la noche, podría meterse en sus sueños.

-¡Guardias!- La princesa gritó

Un pequeño grupo de guardias rápidamente atendió a la princesa corriendo.

-¡Si su alteza!-

-¡Preparen a las tropas!, tengo un mal presentimiento…-

-S-si alteza- Dijeron en unísono los guardias pocos convencidos pero ciegamente temerosos de la princesa.

La noche era fría, algo no estaba bien con Luna, eso la princesa lo sabía bien.

* * *

**Salón de los guardias Lunares**

Las grandes tropas de guardias se encontraban ahora mismo en la entrada del salón Lunar mirando al castillo desde lo lejos, parecía que todos los guardias solares acababan de iniciar una reunión en el castillo, algo poco conveniente.

Spike se encontraba en el salón pensando en el movimiento que harían, posiblemente podrían pasar al castillo desapercibidos, pero ¿despues?, no tenían el medallon, no podrían curar a la princesa con el medallon, Luna tal vez pueda hacerla entrar en razón, pero no contaba mucho con eso, era poco probable, bueno, el ya lo había hecho con Twilight, por algunos minutos, ¿Podrían hacerlo con la princesa lo suficientemente rápido como para encontrar una solución?

-¿Estas listo?- La princesa Luna se sentó a lado de el.

-Oh… si, solo estaba pensando- Respondió rápidamente.

-No podemos cometer errores, no queremos que se pierdan vidas, será mejor que los guardias solo sean en caso de emergencia- La princesa siguió planeando.

-Será lo mejor, ¿Cómo nos infiltraremos?-

-Entraremos por las alcantarillas, por alguna razón, nunca le prestan mucha atención a ese lugar, es muy fácil entrar al castillo por ahí-

-Espero que sea seguro ahí- dijo Spike con una mueca de inseguridad

-No te preocupes, dragon, en las alcantarillas no hay guardias ni espiritus-

-Eso espero, lo que pasa es que en Ponyville se escuchan muchas historias sobre esa alcantarilla, dicen que hay monstruos ahí-

-No seas ridículo, no ha habido monstruos ahí desde que el imperio solar de mi padre se terminó-

-¿Qué?-

-Mi padre solía intimidar a los ladrones y asesinos con arrojarlos al calabozo, en donde los monstruos subían por medio de las alcantarillas, una vieja historia familiar- explicó Luna

-Oh… curioso-

-Alístate, no queremos que la noche dure para siempre-

-¿Queremos?- Spike dijo con ironía

-Callate…- dijo Luna con molestia, mas embozó una pequeña sonrisa.

* * *

**Cloudsdale**

Posiblemente en Cloudsdale era en donde mas sufrían la "noche eterna", ya saben, en mayor altura, mas frio hace, y la noche no era tan calida que digamos, nadie lo disfrutaba, menos aun cierta pegaso con crin color arcoíris.

-Demonios, ¿Por qué demonios debe haber noche eterna?, amo dormir, pero necesito el sol- se quejaba mientras volaba para calentar los musculos.

-Desearía poder darle a Celestia una buena patada en…- No pudo terminar su insulto ya que sus alas dejaron de funcionar –Demonios…-

Rapidamente Rainbow dejó de volar y ahora estaba cayendo a tierra firme, no habían nubes en donde ella estaba, por lo que se daría un buen golpe en el suelo.

-¡Perdon Celestia, era una broma, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento!- se diculpaba a la nada mientras caía.

De repente una oleada de energía pudo sentirse desde dentro de Rainbow dash dándole las suficientes fuerzas como para poder planear en la caída libre, aun en una velocidad **al**ta.

-Demonios, ¡Me voy a estrellar con…!-

* * *

**Boutique Carrousel**

-Aww, ¿Por qué tenían que amenazar a Ponyville?, justo esta noche cuando doy mi paseo nocturno, esto no es justo- Se quejaba Rarity mientras caminaba de un lado a otro en el Boutique.

Se sentó en su mesa para coser, bueno, podría adelantar sus pedidos, tenía uno encargado para esa mañana, ¿Tendría tiempo de sobra?

Se rió por su propio chiste y empezó a coser en bordado del vestido mientras pensaba en Spike, nada se le había aclarado a ella o a alguna de sus amigas acerca de lo que había pasado la noche anterior.

-Pobre Spikey, debe estar tan asustado- Rarity dejó de coser un poco, le pareció escuchar algo, no parecía otra explosión, parecía una ola de viento fuerte acercándose, hacía mucho frio.

***CRASH***

Una silueta multicolor entró rompiendo la ventana principal y cayendo en un monton de vestidos.

Rarity se asustó por esto y fue a la puerta de salida para huir del "asesino/ladron" que había irrumpido en su negocio, sin embargo al abrir la puerta se percapto de la oleada de frio que hacía.

-¡¿En donde está mi bufanda, mi bufanda?!- corría de un lado a otro buscando su bufanda y algún sombrero que combinara con el tono de azul de la noche de la ocasión.

Sin embargo al dar una rápida mirada hacia su "ladron" se dio cuenta de que Rainbow dash la estaba viendo a punto de estallar en carcajadas, cosa que pasó eventualmente.

-¡Hahahahaha!, ¡debiste ver tu cara!... ¡Estabas como "UUUH ME ASESINAN, ¿EN DONDE ESTA MI BUFANDA?, Hahahaha- Rainbow dash no podía evitarlo, a pesar del terrible dolor que sentía por el impacto, era demasiado divertido.

Rarity suspiró un momento, bueno, por lo menos no era un asesino.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó amablemente Rarity.

Rainbow dash dejó de reir y notó el terrible dolor que sentía en su ala.

-Bueno, me estrellé, nada grave que no me haya pasado antes-

-No me pregunto por que, vamos, estaba pensando en ir a ver a Twilight por algunos libros, ya sabes, _Noche eterna, _estoy aburrida, tal vez tenga algo para tu ala-

-Buena idea, tal vez tenga el nuevo numero de Daring do, dicen que la están juntando con alguna serie británica, debe ser interesante-

Rarity y Rainbow salieron del Boutique en camino a la casa de Twilight, estaba prácticamente cerca, eran casi vesinas, eso podía resultar ser muy practico en los momentos en los que necesitaba algún libro, sin hablar de los descuentos por amistad, eso sería muy provechoso si Rarity no se negara cada vez que se los daban, no quería que sus amigas le dieran un trato especial.

Al llegar a la biblioteca las velas estaban encendidas, por lo que supusieron que Twilight se encontraba leyendo algo.

***Tock tock tock***

Rainbow tocó con su casco la puerta de madera de Twilight sin recibir respuesta alguna después de algunos segundos.

***Tock tock tock***

Volvió a tocas esta vez un poco mas fuerte, sin el resultado esperado, Rainbow no era tan paciente como alguien que suele leer dos libros al dia y releerlos, así que en lugar de aplicar el viejo dicho "La tercera es la vencida" simplemente pateó la puerta abriéndola al instante, sabía la falta de atención con el mundo real que Twilight podía llegar a tener.

Sin embargo, este no era el caso, Twilight no estaba en la biblioteca.

-¿Qué demonios?, ¿A dónde pudo haber ido?-

-Tal vez con Celestia, ya sabes, para aclarar este asunto-

-Tal vez-

Rainbow y Rarity entraron a la biblioteca, notaron que todo estaba en orden, todo menos algo, en el suelo, estaba lleno de lo que parecían ser cenizas.

-¿Se quemó algo?- preguntó Rarity mas a si misma que a Rainbow.

-¿Qué importa?, mira, ¡aquí esta el libro de Daring do!- dijo emocionada tomándolo de la repiza.

-Espera, ¿eso no es robar?-

-¿Qué?, tonterías, lo devolveré-

-Eso me parece lógico, esto es una biblioteca-

-Callate y vámonos de aquí-

Rarity y Rainbow se dieron media vuelta para irse por donde vinieron, sin embargo, Rarity se paró por un minuto ya que notó algo extraño.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Rainbow parándose para ver a Rarity

-¿Qué es eso?- Rarity apuntó a las cenizas que estaban en el suelo, parecían moverse

Las cenizas empezaron a volar por el aire juntándose y haciendo un pequeño tornado dentro de la biblioteca, poco se podía ver, sin embargo por algúna razón las cenizas no resultaban molestas en los ojos o en el aire, era casi como si fuera solo viento soplando muy levemente.

-¡¿Qué demonios eres tu?!- exclamó Rainbow poniéndose en posición de combate con sus pezuñas al frente como si fuera a luchar boxeando.

En medio de todas las cenizas y viento soplando un poco mas fuerte, pudieron ver una silueta de lo que parecía ser alguien con una túnica cubriéndole la cabeza y dejando caer algo al suelo, algo que brillaba en un color verde llamativo, después de hacer tal cosa esta silueta desapareció dejando atrás el objeto…

-¡Rainbow, será mejor que nos vayamos!- Rarity estaba asustada de la misteriosa Silueta, sin embargo eso no era lo que le preocupaba mas, era que toda esa tormenta de cenizas y viento le estaba arruinando la crin.

-¡Espera!, ¿Qué es eso?- Contestó apuntando al objeto que había dejado caer.

-¡No importa, seguro es para Twilight!-

-¡Vamos a ver!- Dijo Rainbow acercándose al pequeño objeto que resaltaba entre toda la tormenta.

Rainbow se las arregló para arrastrarse entre todo el polvo volando alrededor de ella y Rarity y pudo tomar el amuleto que la silueta había dejado caer en el suelo, al momento de hacer esto, la tormenta seso, dejándolas a ellas con el amuleto verde aun brillando muy confundidas.

-¿Qué crees que debemos hacer ahora?- preguntó Rainbow rompiendo el interminable silencio

-Vamonos de aquí, tengo miedo- respondió casi inmediatamente Rarity.

-¡No, claro que no!, ¿no lo vez?, es como una misión, tenemos que llevarle este extraño amuleto a Twilight, seremos aventureras ¡como Daring do!- Decía Rainbow con emoción en sus ojos e imaginándose con el chaleco y sombrero de Daring do.

-Rainbow, esto no es un libro, podemos meternos en problemas- Rarity la sacó de su nube preocupada por lo peligroso que eso podía llegar a ser –Ademas, la princesa está vuelta loca, no podemos simplemente ir al castillo-

-Claro que podemos-

-¿Cómo?, los caminos están cerrados… genio-

-Eres una Unicornio, ¿Cierto?-

-Hasta donde yo se-

-¡Teletransportanos!- Rainbow gritó

Rarity la miró sorprendida y algo ofendida

-No es tan fácil, yo no soy tan diestra con la magia como Twilight-

-¡Vamos inténtalo!-

…

-…Bueno…-

* * *

**Castillo de canterlot/Pasillos**

Twilight y Pinkie corrian y corrian por los grandes pasillos que parecían no acabar, vuelta tras vuelta seguían topándose con las mismas puertas, mismas ventanas, misma alfombra, era todo idéntico.

-Vamos Pinkie, debemos llegar a la princesa-

-Si, si… ¡Oh, mira la salida!- dijo señalando una puerta idéntica a las demás

-¿Cómo sabes que esa es la salida?, de hecho, has dicho los mismo de casi todas las puertas…-

-Eso no es… ¡Oh, mira la salida!-

Twilight se tocó la cara con irritación, ¿Por qué en el nombre de Celestia había traido a Pinkie?

-Pinkie, por favor, déjame abrir la siguiente puerta- dijo haciendo a Pinkie a un lado

-Bien…- dijo sentándose a un lado.

-Verás, de pequeña siempre fui muy buena para los puzles y laberintos, creo que puedo encontrar la salida-

Pinkie solo puso los ojos y se sentó para ver la "magia" de Twilight, sin embargo, rápidamente sintió algo, era extraño…

Sus orejas se agitan, junto con un pequeño parpadeo y sus rodillas rápidamente se agitan también…

-Oh…- Pinkie sabía que significaba –Twilight, será mejor que no…-

-Pinkie por favor, déjame esto a…-

***PLAM***

La puerta rápidamente se impactó con la cara de Twilight, saliendo de ella algunas tropas de guardias solares.

-¡Alto, están detenidas, por ordenes de la princesa Celestia!-

Pinkie rápidamente levantó las pezuñas, sin embargo, rápidamente notó que su cola se agitaba -¿Qué?, ¿otra vez?- Dijo para rápidamente mirar hacia el techo en donde había una ventana –Uff-

Rapidamente tomó a Twilight por la cola arrastrándola mientras ella corría a una velocidad en al que solo Pinkie pie podía hacerlo.

-¡Esperen vuelvan!- gritó el guardia –Rapido, rojo uno, ve por la derecha, se dirigen a…-

_***CRASH***_

La ventana resonó rompiéndose en pedazos, dos guardias Lunares entraron a la fuerza cayendo justo delante del jefe de los guardias solares.

-¿Mike?, ¿Qué haces aquí?, no es tu turno aun-

-No queremos problemas Jerry, has que tu princesa acabe con esto, la noche es propiedad de los guardias lunares y de la princesa Luna- habló el jefe de los guardias Lunares.

-No podemos acabarlo nosotros, la princesa desea que sea así, nosotros obedecemos-

Ambos guardias se vieron con enojo y frustración

-Es tu última advertencia, que Celestia acabe con esto, o habrá una guerra civil-

-Entonces habrá guerra-

Ambos guardias Lunares volaron rápidamente por la ventana de regreso al salón Lunar, el intento de negociación había fracasado, habría guerra civil.

Mientras ellos hacían esto, los guardias solares notaron que las dos prisioneras habían escapado de nuevo -¡Me lleva sombra!-

* * *

**Continuará…**

**Lo se, dije que este sería el final, pero neh, vamos a alargarlo un poco, este es el capitulo antes del final, o cuentenlo como una parte uno o como quieran, el siguiente ya es el final.**

**El desenlace, la guerra civil, le llegada de Rainbow dash y Rarity, el destino de Twilight y Pinkie, la escabullida de Spike y Luna, ¿Qué pasará?**

**La emoción y el suspenso me mata… ah, no, a mi no, yo ya se lo que pasará.**

**Un beso en las corvas a todos.**

**-EmVaRE**


	13. Final

**Spike el Casanova…Amor Real**

**ULTIMO CAPITULO**

Twilight y Pinkie pie se encontraban corriendo por los extensos pasillos del castillo, una vez más, eso había sido peligroso, casi las atrapaban, y jurarían haber escuchado algo sobre una guerra civil, extraño.

-¡Twilight, espera, encontré la sala principal!-

Twilight algo exasperada vio a Pinkie pie la cual señalaba un pasillo diferente al que habían tomado antes, este se dirigía exactamente a la sala principal, ¿Cómo no lo había visto antes?

-Grrrr- Twilight gruñó ante su mala suerte, sin embargo parecía que tendrían buena suerte por ahora

-Vamos Pinkie, tenemos que hacer entrar en razón a la princesa-

Pinkie asintió sonriendo y empezó a saltar por el pasillo siguiéndole el rumbo a Twilight quien corría con todas sus fuerzas.

Al llegar al pasillo ambas encontraron a la princesa sentada en frente del vitral de Spike… mirándolo… hablando con el.

No pudieron escuchar nada de lo que la princesa decía, estaban prácticamente mudas y en Shock.

-Se exactamente lo que pasa aquí- dijo la princesa a Twilight y Pinkie, revelando que sabía que ellas estaban ahí.

-¿E-En serio?- Twilight intentó no parecer asustada, pero ciertamente lo estaba.

-Claro, se que estoy bajo un hechizo, se que el amor que siento por Spike no es verdadero, se que ustedes están aquí para hacerme entrar en razón, te lo agradezco Twilight-

Esto sorprendió tanto a Twilight como a Pinkie, Twilight en especial se sintió extrañada por lo que la princesa estaba diciendo, si eso era, ¿Por qué segía habiendo explosiones en Ponyville?, la princesa no debía estar cuerda si hacía eso.

-Sin embargo…- La princesa siguió –No quiero a Spike por esa razón, necesito a Spike ya que Luna… está planeando una guerra civil contra mi, quiere derrocarme para ser la nueva líder de Equestria… no podemos permitirlo-

Tenía sentido, eso explicaría a los dos soldados Lunares del pasillo, a la "guerra civil", la muerte de Zecora, todo encajaba perfectamente, obviamente Luna también se enamoró de Spike y ahora quiere ser la líder de Equestria con Spike a su lado… pero, algo no encajaba.

-Si eso es verdad princesa… ¿Por qué nos encerró?- preguntó Twilight

-Entiendo tu duda, pensé que eras aliada de Luna, sin embargo ahora, necesito tu ayuda Twilight, Su, ayuda- dijo la princesa mirándolas a ambas con ojos comprensivos.

Ambas ponis se miraron incrédulas… sin embargo al poco tiempo.

-Cuente con nosotras princesa, no la defraudaremos-

-Bien, escuchen, Luna prácticamente le ha lavado el cerebro a Spike para que la ayude junto con su ejercito, ellos a toda costa intentarán llegar hacia mi con el medallón del unicornio, no deben dejar que eso pase-

-Cuente con ello, ni la tocarán- dijo Pinkie pie ahora con menos miedo ya que sabía que la Princesa Celestia ahora era de los buenos.

**Bosque EverFree**

Todas las tropas Lunares se encontraban marchando junto con Spike y Luna quienes estaban volando, cuando estén lo suficientemente cerca del castillo, ellos se adelantarían y se escabullirían por las alcantarillas, sería fácil, si algo salía mal dentro del castillo, llamarían a los guardias lanzando un hechizo de chispas rojas al cielo para que entren.

-¡Puedo ver el castillo princesa!- gritó un Guardia.

La princesa también lo podía ver, rápidamente le dio la señal a los guardia para que pararan y los dejaran adelantarse y esperen la señal, estos inmediatamente obedecieron parándose y escondiéndose entre los arbustos.

-Bien, Spike, vamos-

Spike asintió con la cabeza, ambos estaban a punto de ir volando hacía el castillo, cuando de repente vieron una luz color blanco muy brillante entre los arboles la cual rápidamente desapareció.

Los guardias rápidamente se pusieron el guardia mientras que la princesa bajaba para ver de que se trataba.

Solo pudieron ver a dos siluetas en la oscuridad de los arboles que al parecer se habían teletransportado, parecían ser un Pegaso y un Unicornio con un peinado muy llamativo.

-¡Wow, dijimos que al castillo, no al bosque EverFree!- decía una voz que para Spike era muy conocida.

-¡Te dije que nunca me había teletransportado antes, es algo nuevo para mi!- dijo otra voz anónima.

Los guardias esperaban las ordenes de la princesa para atacar, sin embargo esta solo les dijo que descansen, no había amenaza.

-¿Rainbow?...¿Rarity?- preguntó Spike acercándose a las siluetas en el bosque.

-¡Wow!- exclamó Rainbow dash -¿Escuchaste eso?-

-¿Qué cosa?-

-¡Rainbow, Rarity, por aquí!- volvió a gritar Spike

-¡Ahora estoy segura que lo escuche!, ¡Muéstrate, no me hagas ir por ti!- retó Rainbow.

Spike rápidamente salió de entre los árboles, para sorpresa de Rarity y Rainbow.

-¿Spike?, ¿Qué haces en el bosque?- preguntó Rainbow.

-Bueno…-

-¡Spickey, dios mío, estaba muy preocupada!- Lloró Rarity levantándolo con su magia y besándolo repetidamente en la cara.

Spike estaba en shock, hasta que se percató de que Rainbow tenía un morral, un morral que brillaba un color verde.

-Rainbow… ¿Qué tienes en ese morral?- preguntó Spike desconcertado.

-¿Qué?- Rainbow lo miró con duda, pero después se dio cuenta de que su morral seguía brillando –Rarity, dijiste que después de un tiempo dejaría de brillar-

-debería, la mayoría de las joyas que me encuentro dejan de brillar después de un tiempo-

-Pues esta no- dijo Rainbow algo enojada –Me está empezando a molestar la vista, esta maldita cosa- dijo sacando el medallón del unicornio de su morral.

Spike al ver que tenían el medallón del unicornio rápidamente saltó hacia los cascos de Rainbow y lo tomó mirándolo más de cerca.

-¿Es el medallón del Unicornio?- preguntó Spike emocionado

-¿El que?-

-¡El medallón del Unicornio, cierto, sabía que lo había visto en alguna parte!- Exclamó Rarity tomando el medallón con su magia –Este medallón tiene poderes místicos sublimes… Quedaría perfecto en un vestido-

Spike rápidamente le arrebató el medallón antes de que lo convierta en un vestido –Lo lamento Rarity, pero lo necesitamos-

Rarity miró extrañada a Spike -¿Para que?... De hecho ¿Qué haces en el bosque EverFree tu solo?- preguntó Rarity

-Supongo que debo explicarlo-

**2 horas después**

-…Y por esa razón debemos detener a la princesa Celestia antes de que destruya Equestria- terminó de Explicar Spike.

-Entonces… ¿Las Princesas se enamoraron de ti?...- Rainbow dash no lo creía.

-Exacto, necesito el medallón para quitarle el hechizo-

-Bueno, necesitarás ayuda entonces- Rarity dio un paso delante.

-Si, cuenta con nosotras, si vas a golpear a la princesa quisiera saber que se siente- Dijo Raibow dash.

Spike rió por esto, -No tienen porque hacerlo-

-Debemos hacerlo Spike, de hecho, se debe hacer-

-Si… supongo-

**Alcantarillas del Castillo**

Spike, Rainbow dash, Luna y Rarity se encontraban caminando por las sucias alcantarillas, tenía un olor a muerto demasiado notorio, sin embargo debían ser silenciosos, no querían que los guardias los vieran ahí, sería trágico.

-¿Por qué no nos teletransporto dentro?, no tendríamos que caminar por esta... Ugh… Alcantarilla-

-Si nos teletransportas al castillo, terminaremos en Ponyville- dijo Sarcásticamente Rainbow dash.

-No me dejarás vivir tranquila ¿verdad?-

-no planeo hacerlo- Rainbow seguía riendo.

-Shh- calló Luna –tenemos que ser sigilosos, casi estamos-

Ambas ponis dejaron de discutir y notaron la salida de la alcantarilla por unas escaleras que dirigían a una pequeña puerta redonda.

-Esto dirige al sótano, debemos darnos prisa-

Los tres ponis… y el dragon empezaron a subir por las escaleras hacia el sótano del castillo, de ahí tendrían que buscar a la princesa Celestia, posiblemente Luna podría razonar con ella.

-Rapido, salgan todos- dijo Luna saliendo de la alcantarilla.

Tan rápido como todos salieron de la alcantarilla se dirigieron a la puerta para salir a los pasillos y dirigirse a la sala principal.

Sin embargo, al abrir la puerta, solo encontraron a decenas de guardias solares esperándolos en los pasillos, no había escapatoria.

-Demonios…- dijo Spike

-Tenemos a los infiltrados, Llevenlos con la princesa-

Los guardias rápidamente les aplicaron a todos un hechizo para invocar unos grilletes mágicos y rápidamente se los llevaron por el pasillo hacia la sala.

**Sala principal**

-Princesa, le traemos a los prisioneros, estaban en la alcantarilla, como usted predijo-

La princesa Celestia levantó una ceja.

-Claro que lo estaban… Luna… Me decepcionas, esperaba mas de ti, nunca pensé que podrías traicionar de nuevo a tu hermana. Guardias, llévenlos a todos al calabozo-

-Antes que nada… princesa- Interrumpió Luna lanzando un hechizo que rompió el techo del castillo y se fue directo al cielo creando unas notorias chispas rojas.

Pocos segundos pasaron para que los guardias Lunares entraran volando por la puerta e inmobilisaran a los guardias que sujetaban a los ponis… y el dragon.

Spike rápidamente al ser liberado tomó el medallón del unicornio y saltó a la princesa Celestia para tocarle el cuerno con su medallón, sin embargo, a medio camino fue inpactado por un hechizo de aturdimiento morado.

-¡Spike, reaccióna, no puedes hacer esto, es un princesa!- decía Twilight levitando a Spike quien aun estaba un poco aturdido.

-¿T-Twilight?- Spike estaba confundido. -¿Qué haces aquí?-

-he venido a ayudar a la princesa, ¡Dame ese medallon!-

Spike comprendió que la princesa la había engañado.

-¡No!, lo necesito-

-He dicho que me lo des- Twilight empezó a quitarle el medallón a Spike con su magia, sin embargo Rainbow dash la tacleó liberando a Spike del hechizo.

-¡Corre Spike!- gritó Rainbow dash.

Spike obedeció cogiendo de nuevo el medallón y corriendo a la princesa quien estaba de espaldas lanzando hechizos y ráfagas de fuego a los guardias que se le acercaban.

Sin embargo, de nuevo no pudo llegar, ya que se le atravesó… ¿un cañon de fiestas?...

***BOOM***

El cañon fue disparado dándole a Spike directo en la cara.

Spike cayó, una vez mas, aturdido por el golpe, mirando hacia arriba para ver quien demonios era.

-¿Pinkie pie?, ¿tambien tu?-

-Exacto Spike, sabemos que te volviste loquito, lo lamento, pero no puedo dejar que le hagas daño a la princesa-

-Emm… Pero no le haré daño… solo le daré este lindo obsequio- dijo Spike enseñándole el medallón.

-Oh ¡entonces ve! Hehehe- Dijo dándole el paso a Spike, por un momento el dragón no pudo creer que haya funcionado, sin embargo corrió rápidamente a la princesa aun distraída.

A lado de Spike aun corriendo pasó el cuerpo de Rainbow dash inconciente el cual se estrelló con un vitral rompiéndolo en mil pedasos.

-Oh… ¡Rainbow!- Exclamó Spike olvidándose de la princesa por un momento y yendo a ver si Rainbow estaba bien.

Al ver que Rainbow aun respiraba, solo estaba desmayada, se calmó un poco y fue corriendo esta vez con todas sus fuerzas a la princesa, tan rápido que si fuera un pegazo seguro haría un Sonic Rainboom… ¿Sonic Spikeboom?

-Toma… ¡Esto!- Spike a los pocos centimentros de llegar al cuerno de Celestia, notó como esta se volteó y lo tomó con su telequinesis.

-Oh Spike, aun podemos solucionar esto amor, ¿Qué dices?, dame ese medallón- dijo con un tono seductor algo siniestro.

-Jamas, si sigues así, destruirás Equestria, como la antigua historia!-

-¿Eso es un tal vez?- la princesa preguntó sarcásticamente haciendo caso omiso a las explicaciones del dragón.

-¡Hey princesa!- gritó una voz

La princesa apenas volteó a la ventana en donde venía ese llamado y sintió un casco siendo golpeado fuertemente contra su mejilla en forma de patada voladora por cierta Pegaso multicolor.

-¡OOH SI, eso se siente!, ¡Rápido Spike!-

Spike vió la oportunidad y rápidamente pegó el medallón en el cuerno de Celestia liberando un brillo blanco cegador lo que hizo que los guardias Lunares y Solares dejaran de pelear para ver que había pasado.

La princesa, a diferencia de Luna, no se había desmayado, solo había dejado caer a Spike en el suelo, aun con la mejilla roja por el golpe, Rainbow fue detrás de Spike en un extraño intento de protegerse de la ira de Celestia al ver que la había golpeado, sin embrago eso nunca pasó…

La sala principal estaba llena de silencio, uno incomodo pero placentero, un silencio que marcaba un nuevo capitulo, el final de una historia de terror para hacer paso a la vida normal, justo como era antes.

-Quiero que todos los guardias, tanto Lunares como Solares, se vayan a sus casas…-

Todos los guardias con miedo, obedecieron haciendo caso omiso a sus diferencias o que se habían estado matando segundos antes.

Segundos después la sala estaba prácticamente vacía, los únicos que quedaban eran Spike, Rainbow dash, Pinkie pie, Twilight, Luna, Rarity y Celestia.

-¿Qué ha pasado?- Preguntó Celestia no con frialdad, con geniunia curiosidad y preocupación.

-Muchas cosas princesa… muchas cosas- Spike estaba feliz de que todo eso haya acabado.

* * *

**Varias Semanas después**

El cielo era gris, no había lluvia pero si muchas nubes, el ambiente era melancolico, algo típico en un funeral, prácticamente todo Ponyville y algunos ciudadanos de Canterlot estaban en aquel funeral, diciendo adiós a la mejor Cebra que haya pisado alguna vez las tierras de Equestria.

Era un funeral digno de un rey, sin embargo, la lapida era hecha con madera, madera de su propia casa y en el centro el medallón del unicornio encima de una escripción que dictaba;

"Zecora, descansa"

Todos vestían trajes elegantes, Rainbow dash, quien se negó a vestir un vestido negro, estaba junto con Spike con un Smoking, Spike portaba uno igual.

Ese dia, un nuevo orden empezó, democracia e igualdad a todas las criaturas, sean o no sean Ponis, no habría discriminación, ese dia, y los días que quedaban por vivir, serían diferentes.

Todos los Ponis miraban la tumba de los restos de cenizas que aun quedaban de Zecora, mientras que en la tierra alrededor de la lapida… empezaban a florecer… flores azules.

_**FIN**_

* * *

**Hola, espero que les haya gustado el Ultimo capitulo de la historia, me esforcé por darle un buen final, no se ustedes pero yo me siento satisfecho con esto.**

**Dejenme su comentario, ¿Qué les pareció la historia?, cambié un poco el genero, antes era mas una comedia, ahora quise experimentar con hacer algo mas serio.**

**-EmVaRE**


End file.
